My Knight in Shining Armor
by DarknexHero
Summary: A princess is doomed for her husband to be picked by her father, and is forbidden to fall for a man of lower class. But what if this girl falls in love with her KNIGHT? Note: All locations will be changed. Chapter 11 is out, FINALLY
1. Introducing the Princess

**Me: *Hiding in box***

**Emil: What do you think he's doing?**

**Marta: Well, its his first fan fiction so he's nervous. He's afraid people wont like it, so he's hiding, so I guess I'll take it to say the first words. Ahem.**

**DarknexHero does not own any copy rights for Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of The New World. This fan fiction is for his own personal enjoyment in making, so no legal actions may be taken upon. Anyways, lets get this started. Anyways, enjoy! Oh and one more thing, all locations WILL be altered. Just throwing that out there.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1. Introducing the Princess

The morning broke free, as the sounds of birds could be heard from outside a window. The sun with its bright rays shone through the window of a large castle. Rubbing her weary eyes, and looking outside with a smile, a young, brunette haired girl yawned, as she saw that another day had passed. Princess Marta, of the Kingdom of Luin, had awoken up from her sleep, as she saw how bright the sun was. She quickly slipped on a simple silk dress, and adorned flower accessories onto her long flowing hair, when a knocking could be heard on her door.

"My little angel! Wake up!"

A hearty man could be heard from the other side, as Marta ran to the door, opening it up to see a large, bald man with a happy smile on. King Brute, Marta's father, picked up Marta, hugging her. 

"I see you're already up! Hurry up and get ready, I have someone I'd like you to meet!"

Marta's smile for her father soon died down as she heard her father speak of someone she wanted to visit. She looked at him with an annoyed look, as she finally spoke.

"Let me guess. Another man you assume you want me to marry. Am I right?"

King Brute put down his daughter, and met her at eye level, trying to have a serious talk with her.

"Now Marta, I know this may be uncomfortable, but I'm only doing this for YOU! I only want the finest man for my daughter, and when I pass away, I need this man to be the King of his land, and you to be the queen! It was what your mother would have wanted, for you to be as happy as possible."

Marta simply turned away from her father, crossing her arms, pouting. 

"If mother really DID want me to be happy, she would have stopped you from trying so hard to find so many suitors for me!" 

King Brute simply sighed, as he stood up, looking at her. 

"At least MEET the young man! Just have a chat, and don't forget, if you don't like him, I'll find someone else! Besides, your 18th birthday is coming in only two months, and by then, once you get married, you and your husband will have full power to the kingdom!"

Marta turned around swiftly, as she pointed to the door, an angry look on her face.

"OUT!" She screamed, as King Brute left Marta to be alone.

Marta sighed, looking out the window, as she rested her head against the window sill, seeing the birds flying, so free, so happy. She wished she could be a bird. To stop having all these fancy treatments, being locked away from everyone else. Just to have fun, and be free. But she knew she couldn't have that. Her father had done so much for her, and if she didn't like the boy, she could just say so. But then her father would go out of his way to find another man for her. She sighed, as she looked through her wardrobe. Replacing her simple dress, with a more elegant, pink one with light frills along the bottom, as well as puffed up shoulder sleeves, and long, smooth sleeves. Marta sighed, as she looked in the mirror. She hated this dress with a passion, but she knew it was inevitable that it had to be worn. She came downstairs to see another prince of another land to see her. King Brute stood up, clapping for his daughter's appearance, as he laughed.

"This is my pride and joy, Marta! Meet the young man, shake his hand!"

Marta forced a smile on herself, as she gracefully walked downstairs, shaking the man's hand, doing her best not to look like she was angry beyond all hell.

"I-its nice to meet you sir…" She said, as her mouth twitched a bit.

After a few moments of talking, the prince left, as Marta and Brute were left alone, Brute looking over at Marta.

"Well?" Brute asked, looking at Marta.

Marta simply walked back upstairs, forgetting the whole ordeal. "I didn't like him, don't tell him to come by again, I'll be in my room."

Brute looked shocked, as he caught his daughter, grabbing her by the shoulder. "Now wait just a moment! Why don't you like him? He had good manners, he was very polite, he seemed quite interested, and he seems like quite the man!"

Marta simply pulled away from her father in an elegant manner, as she continued to walk upstairs. 

"My interests in my man differ from what you think. If you can't even see what I like, then maybe I should just find my own man."

When Marta got back upstairs, she quickly discarded of that old dress, as she put on her regular, white, plain, silk dress. She laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, sighing as she dreamt of her perfect man. The boy that would whisk her away on a white horse, and protect her from all evil. He would be cute, sensitive, and everything Marta ever hoped for. She knew her father would do his best to try and find someone like that, but she would probably turn them down as well. She wanted to pick on her own, she wanted to pick the "one". She could tell the difference. She simply continued to have her love sick fantasies, as the day passed on.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: I-is it over yet?…**

**Emil: Yeah, the first chapter is over, all that's left is to see if people like it or not.**

**Me: *Goes back into the box***

**Emil: Speaking of which, where was I in this chapter?**

**Me: YOU'LL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER, IF PEOPLE WANT IT!**

**Emil: Anyways, to you viewers, kindly review this if you could. It would mean a lot to Dark and I. Especially seeing as how I want an appearance too.**


	2. Arrival of a knight

**Me: *Still hiding in box***

**Emil: Dark, you got someone to like your story, you can come out.**

**Me: Really? *Reads the review, and goes back in the box***

**Emil: Wow, that's quite the review. Anyways, since this chapters going to introduce me, I think I'll do today's words. Ahem. DarknexHero does not own any copyrights or legal rights to Tales of Symphonia Dawn of The New World. All right, lets get started.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. Arrival of a knight.

These past few days were so unbearably stressful for Marta, as her father could be heard talking to people about arranging meetings for her, and some other princes, as she just ended up screaming into her pillow. She couldn't take this anymore, if she heard her father say "Marta, I have someone I'd like you to meet!" One more time, she was going to lose it.

The next morning, she was about to lose it. Brute could be heard talking to someone about inviting a young man to the castle, Marta was ready to scream her lungs out of oxygen. Brute came upstairs, knocking on the door, Marta inhaling her breath, she was ready to scream.

"Marta, I've been thinking about you going out shopping on your own, and leaving the castle every once in a while, so I thought about it, and decided you SHOULD deserve some freedom every once in a while."

Marta's breath quickly escaped, as she heard her father. Her request to leave the castle, it was allowed? She couldn't believe it, she was so happy, she opened the door quickly, and threw her arms around her father's neck, jumping up to reach.

"OH DADDY, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Marta laughed in so excitement, as Brute laughed, picking up his daughter.

"Yes I know, the knight I got to escort you was personally recommended from Palmacosta! Now as long as he's with you, you can go anywhere you want!"

Brute exclaimed happily, as Marta's smile faded in an instant., as she looked at her father with an angered expression. A knight. A knight had to escort her wherever she went.

Brute looked at his daughter's angered face, as Brute put her down, making eye to eye contact, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Marta. This was a very difficult decision for me, letting you just run off into the town all willy nilly and such. But I thought of a solution that would BOTH make us happy. I got to know my little angel would be safe, and you can now be free to roam around town where you want. Please, just meet the young man. He's around your age so he can't be that bad, right?"

Marta simply escorted her father out of the door, as she went back into her room. It was just a knight so she did not expect to look pretty. She didn't bother combing her hair, or even washing her face. It was probably just some smelly knight who'd hit on her when they were alone. She just slipped on a plain, silken white dress, and some slippers, as she walked downstairs. Brute was already downstairs, talking to a young boy fully covered in a full body of armour.

"Ah, there's my little an-MARTA! YOUR HAIR, ITS SIMPLY A MESS, AND, DID YOU EVEN BATHE?!" Brute shouted, as he saw Marta so unclean.

Marta simply yawned, as she rubbed her eyes looking at Brute.

"Yeah, I didn't bathe, or comb my hair. So what, its just another knight anyways. Besides, he doesn't look that great anyways."

The knight attempted to wave his arm at Marta, but the heavy armour made it very hard for him, as he immediately fell down, trying to stand back up.

"Um, King Brute, your highness, this armour really isn't working for me, is it really all that necessary? I mean, I like my current clothes right now. I could wear some hard leather gloves, but I don't think this will help out at all."

Marta could hear the voice of her new knight, as his voice intrigued her. His voice seemed kind of cute in a way, as she looked at the knight curiously. He didn't sound that bad.

Brute simply sighed as he looked at his new knight. He helped him up, and began to strip him down of his armour.

"All right, but then you'll have to use your own BODY to protect my angel, after all that's why I DID bring you here from Palmacosta after all."

Marta saw as her father began to take the armour, one piece at a time off the knight. When the grieves were off, she could see him wearing a pair of what looked like to be some kind of purple pants, with a yellow cross on them. The pants were quite strange for someone to be wearing, but she continued to watch. When the arm guards came off, he had nothing but black sleeves on, but she could see some of his arm, it looked very good to her. When the chest plate came off, she blushed at what she saw underneath. He was wearing a strange kind of blue shirt, it almost looked like more a very long tube top, with leather straps going across it. His body was not that of some smelly, stinky knight. But rather one of a young, maturing man. Soon all that was left was the helmet, as the helmet came off, Marta soon lost herself, staring at the boy. He had the most luscious blond hair she had ever seen, that looked so tame, yet wild. His eyes were that of a deep green, and looked so beautiful. She blushed so immensely, she felt that she would faint. The knight gave her a warm smile, as he waved an arm at her.

"That's better, now I can move more freely. Anyways, you must be Princess Marta. I'm Emil Castagnier, and I guess I'm going to be your personal knight from now on."

He held out a hand for her to shake, as Marta slowly came down the stairs, shaking it slowly, still blushing at the sight of him. Emil saw her blush like that, as he noticed that it was true, she hadn't showered, or done anything to clean herself up. When Marta realized that Emil was looking at her wild hair, she quickly screamed, running upstairs, she took a very quick shower, and combed her hair very fast just enough to make it look good. She put on her favourite flower hair accessories, as she quickly came down, Emil tilting his head in confusion.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to shower, and comb my hair, and all that other stuff, but I'm clean now! Very clean, hahahahaha…."

She said, as she began to laugh nervously. She made herself seem so much like a slob in front of a boy who made her blush worse then a tomato. Emil simply laughed a bit, as he looked at her.

"Well, it seems escorting you in town might be pretty fun, anyways, Princess Marta-"

"Just Marta is fine thanks. After all, we're…friends…right? I mean, can't a princess be friends with her own knight?"

She asked, as she walked a few circles around him, looking at him at every corner, with her arms shyly behind her back.

Brute simply chuckled as his daughter's actions, as he nodded, looking at the two of them.

"Yes, of course! Being friends wouldn't be so bad. But Marta, remember, he's only your knight. Don't treat him as if he was your future husband, and my son in law. Remember, its not natural for a princess to have such feelings for someone of such lower class. I'm sorry Emil, its royal business, I hope you understand."

Emil waved his hands in slight embarrassment, as he blushed a bit, stepping back.

"Oh no, of course I understand! Don't worry, you don't have to be so polite around me, after all, I'm just some person who has to risk his life for-"

"Daddy stop that! He's just as human as you or me! You shouldn't treat him like such dirt! And besides, you said he was personally recommended from Palmacosta, so you shouldn't be saying such things!"

Brute simply looked at Marta, before coughing a bit into his hand.

"Yes anyways, I guess I'm sorry Emil. But remember, Marta can only fall for a man of HIGH class. I hope you'll understand that. But you being friends is more then fine."

Emil nodded hastily, as he looked at Brute.

"Yes, don't worry I know. I assure you, me and Marta are only friends, isn't that right Marta."

Emil nodded towards Marta, as Marta slowly nodded back. For some reason, hearing the words "only friends" made her feel really sad all of a sudden. But she quickly shook her head of those thoughts, as she looked at Emil.

"So…Emil was it? Since you're to escort me around town…how about we go walk around town tomorrow. Just the two of us. Together. Walking."

She said, as she drabbled on like some love sick girl, as she looked Emil with cheerful and happy eyes. Emil smiled back to her, and nodded.

"Sure, after all I'm here to serve under your command, no matter what it is."

Brute laughed heartily as he clapped his hands, slapping Emil hard on the back, ruffling his hair quite hard.

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR OUT OF YOU EMIL! I know you'll be a fine addition to our kingdom."

Marta simply giggled at Emil's now ruffled hair, as she quickly went up stairs. When she got into her room, she began to spin around dreamily, as she landed softly on her bed, looking up at the ceiling with a bright smile.

_Emil Castagnier huh…wow…what a knight…what a knight…_

Marta now had Emil on her mind as she continued to stay in her room. During the duration of the day, Emil and her got talking a little bit, finding more information about each other. Marta could not wait for tomorrow, seeing as it felt like to her, a date. As night time rolled around, Marta gave Emil one more good night, before retiring to her room. She found it incredibly hard to sleep, as she had thoughts on how her and Emil would spend their day together. But until then, she had fallen asleep, as the dawn of morning slowly crept up.

----------------------------------------------------

**Emil: Wow, what a long chapter. But I'm glad I finally got introduced**

**Me: Yeah yeah, you got introduced.**

**Emil: I know, its great. Anyways, remember readers out there please re-**

**Me: HEY I'M SAYING IT THIS TIME. Please review and I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Emil: But there was a 1 day interval between chapter 1 and chapter 2**

**Me: Reason? I got bored, and wanted to continue. So! Review if you want, and I hoped you enjoy!**


	3. The First Date

_**Me: *eating random something***_

_**Emil: Um, Dark, are we going to start yet?**_

_**Marta: Yeah! I wanna see what you have in stored now!**_

_**Me: All right all right sheesh. Lemme get the boring part out of the way first _**_

_**I do not own any copyrights for Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World. Happy?**_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 3. The First "Date"_

_As the sun slowly came out, Marta rubbed her weary eyes from yesterday, as she saw it was morning. She excitedly got up, quickly showering, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair. Today was the day she got to spend some quality alone time with Emil, and she needed to get ready as fast as possible!_

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Its like a date, I have to look as best as possible!_

Marta's mind was running around in circles, as she literally ripped open her drawers trying to find something decent to wear. 

_Why can't I find anything?! I need something good, or Emil will think I'm some sort of slob! Come on, I need something, anything! I have to look good!_

Downstairs below, Emil was practicing his foot and sword work for the soldiers in Brute's army, as he showed them several different sword techniques, as well as footing patterns.

"So you want to move like this to dodge, and if you want a bit more power in your swing, try putting your foot like this. If you want something low, do this stance, are you all getting that?"

The guards all nodded at Emil's teachings, as he looked at the clock. It was 10:00, and Marta was still no where to be found. He decided to go check up on her, as he looked towards the guards.

"I'm going to go check up on Marta, you guys, go outside and practice the techniques I showed you today, all right?"

Marta was still frantic, as she continued to rip apart her drawers for something decent to wear. She was a princess, and yet finding something good to wear was so difficult for her, she wanted to rip her hair out. But she refused to do so, believing Emil would think she was some sort of psychopath. Emil walked upstairs, hearing a frantic Marta, as he lightly knocked on her door.

"Marta? Are you all right, you said you wanted to go to town today, so I thought-"

Emil opened the door on Marta, as he saw her in nothing but her undergarments. It was quite silent, before Marta screamed, throwing clothes at Emil.

"AHHHHH! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! NO, JUST WAIT FOR ME OUTSIDE, I'LL BE READY IN A MINUTE, JUST WAIT!"

Emil quickly ran out, slamming the door behind him. Standing in the hall, he blushed furiously at what he had seen, trying to forget that. Things went off to a bad start.

Marta blushed, covering herself with a dress, knowing Emil saw her like that. The sheer thought of that made her blush like a tomato, but one small part of her didn't mind it. She quickly escaped those thoughts, as she continued to look through her drawers. Only after looking through her drawers for the fifth time, she uncovered a white sequined dress, with lace all around the bottom. She quickly threw it on, along with her flowered accessories, as she slowly opened the door, seeing Emil in the hall way.

"Ready to go Emil?" Marta said happily, as she looked at the now sheepish Emil.

"Y-yeah…lets go Marta…" Emil said sheepishly, as he continued to blush, trying not to look at Marta. After seeing what he saw, it'll take a while to get used to it.

Marta quickly ran downstairs with Emil, as she looked towards her father, instructing the guards about Emil's teachings.

"Daddy, I'm going out into town! And don't worry, Emil will be with me too, so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

Brute smiled at Marta, as he nodded, seeing Emil walk down with her. He walked up to Marta, as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Be safe my little angel, and Emil, I know you'll keep my daughter safe at all times?"

Emil nodded and laughed a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head, looking at the large, protective father of Marta.

"D-don't worry…I assure you, I'll keep Marta safe at all times while I'm with her, so you don't have to worry about a thing your highness!"

Brute smiled at Emil, as he put Marta down, patting Emil's head. Just then, some chefs came in with trays of soup for the soldiers.

"Ah yes, the food for our soldiers! Eat up boys, after what Emil showed you today, I expect you all to be just as good as him! Don't forget what he taught you, and train hard to protect my kingdom!"

One of the chefs looked a bit clumsy, as he carefully tried to walk without spilling any of the soup. Unfortunately for him, one of the soldier's swords was laying around carelessly, as he tripped on it. He ended up spilling some soup, but one bowl went flying as it headed straight for Marta. Emil quickly moved her out of the way, the hot bowl of soup splashing in his face. Soon Emil was fanning his face, as the soup burned very bad.

"Ah! That's hot soup, that's really hot soup! Ow, Ow, Ow!" Emil yelled out, as he tried to clean his face of the soup.

Marta gasped in surprise, as she quickly took a nearby vase full of flowers, dumping the water on Emil's face. Soon Emil was now drenched in water and soup, as Marta looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Emil! Are you all right?! That soup looked really hot, and you looked like you were in a lot of pain!" Marta had both her hands up to her mouth as she spoke. Emil just laughed a bit softly, as he looked at her. 

"Don't worry, I'm your knight, I have to protect you from this kind of stuff. Whether it's a sword to the back…or a hot bowl of soup to the face, I promise, I'll protect you no matter what!" 

Marta smiled warmly at Emil, blushing a bit at his words, as she looked at the clock. It was 10:30, as Marta began to freak out. She quickly grabbed Emil's hand, as they ran out the door towards the town. When they got there, there were so many people walking around, stores and stands everywhere, it was so amazing to Marta. But for Emil, it was nothing that special. 

"Oh wow, there's so many people here! I never imagined the town would be this busy, and have this many people…Oh, what's that over there?!" 

Marta exclaimed excitedly, as she pointed to a place with a bunch of stands, and people looking around everywhere. Emil laughed, as he looked at it.

"That's a bazaar, its kind of like this place where people set up their own shop stands, and sell things. It usually has stuff like jewellery, food, and all sorts of other things. You want to go check it out?"

Marta looked at Emil, and nodded happily, as she quickly ran into the bazaar like a little kid in a candy shop. When she got there, she was amazed at all the things around her. The little toys, the jewellery, everything. When Marta got there, some whispers were heard, as she walked through, looking at all the stores.

"Isn't that the princess? What's she doing in a place like this? Who's that boy with her? What business could royalty have here?" 

Emil sighed a bit nervously as he overheard all the whispers. He couldn't deny Marta what she wanted, but he wanted to take her away from here. Marta looked at everything in such awe and wonder. After a little while of walking, Marta soon found herself in front of a small jewellery stand, staring at all the rings. The owner smiled at Marta, as he shower hall of his merchandise.

"Well hello there young lady, would you like to see some of my exquisite jewellery? I'll even let you try on a few to see what you look, and I'll just let your boyfriend pay for it."

Marta tried on a ring, when she heard the owner refer Emil, who was at a different stand, as her boyfriend. She blushed at the thought, as she shook her head, looking at the owner.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend! He, he's just a friend! Anyways, I love these rings, they're so pretty!" 

One ring in particular caught Marta's interest, as she picked it up. It was a small, silver ring with a little butterfly crest on it, with little pink diamonds along the wings, and antenna. Engraved on the ring, was a line of flowers all over the ring. Marta loved the ring so much, she wanted to buy it on the spot. Emil noticed the ring Marta was holding, as he looked at it, smiling.

"Marta, if you like the ring I could buy it for you, if you want to that is. Let me just check the price." 

Emil saw the price, as he saw the ring was 90,000 gald. Emil was shocked at the price of the ring, as he laughed a bit nervously. Marta just giggled, as she put the ring back on the display, looking at Emil.

"Its all right, you don't have to get me anything. Besides, we're here just to have fun, right? Come on Emil, lets go look around the bazaar some more! I want to see other things!"

Emil smiled at Marta, as he was quickly dragged off to more and more stores, with Marta looking at everything in amazement. Soon Marta had explored every single nook and cranny in the bazaar, as the sun began to set. She saw the sun going down, as she gave a sigh of depression.

"I can't believe the day is already over…and I wanted to explore a bit more…its not fair…"

Emil saw how Marta was depressed about the day, when he could see something far off in the distance. It was a large ferris wheel, with glowing lights all over it. Emil took Marta's hand, as he brought her to where it was.

"Emil, where are we going?" Emil smiled at Marta, as he pointed to the large ferris wheel. Marta looked at it in amazement, as her eyes lit up, looking at Emil.

"You mean we can RIDE that? Oh my gosh, Emil, I want to go on it!" Marta said excitedly, as she quickly ran ahead of Emil towards the ferris wheel. When they got there, Emil paid for the tickets, as they waited for an empty seat. When they got on, and saw that it was going higher and higher, Marta got a bit scared, closing her eyes. When it was at the very top, Emil looked out the windows in the wheel.

"Marta, come on, open your eyes! This is amazing, you're really missing out on a lot!" 

Marta slowly opened one of her eyes, as she peered out of one of the windows. She got curious as she opened both of her eyes. Before she knew it, she was plastered to the window, seeing everything below them. She was completely amazed by it, as she continued to look.

"Oh my gosh Emil, its so beautiful! Wow…thanks for taking me up here, this is amazing!" 

Marta exclaimed happily, as she continued to stare down. When the ferris wheel slowed down, Marta and Emil got off, as they quickly ran back to the castle. Brute saw Marta come back, as he gave her a big hug.

"Marta! My angel, how was your day?" Marta began to laugh so happily, as she hugged her father.

"Daddy, it was the best! I got to see so many nice things, I got to ride a ferris wheel, it was amazing! I can't believe what I was missing out on all these days."

Emil chuckled at Marta's excitement, as he noticed the time, seeing it was time for dinner. 

"Marta, I have to go eat with the soldiers now, I'm glad that your time in the town was fun. We can talk a bit more tonight if you'd like, but right now, I have to eat."

Marta nodded, as she saw Emil run off to eat. She felt as if the day was like a wonderful date with Emil. Her time with him was the best of her life, as she couldn't stop laughing and smiling the rest of the night. Before going off to bed, Marta gave a hug to Emil, as she quickly ran back to her bedroom, laying on her bed. She gave a soft sigh, as she remembered the entire day with Emil. She wanted to go back to the town tomorrow, and spend more time with Emil, but for now, she was completely beat, as she slowly went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

**Me: Wow, the chapters just get longer**

**Marta: I'm just glad I got to spend some alone time with Emil**

**Me: Well your not spending any time with him NEXT CHAPTER! IN FACT, I INTRODUCE ANOTHER GIRL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Marta: *Gets very large axe***

**Me: And now I run! IF MARTA DOESN'T KILL ME, PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN UPDAAAAATE! *Runs form Marta***


	4. Treaty and Treason with Mizuho

**Me: Good news, Marta didn't kill me**

**Marta: *Grumble* Just hurry up and introduce this "new" woman!**

**Sheena: Hey guys.**

**Emil and Marta: Sheena?!**

**Sheena: Yeah, it turns out I play a bit of importance. It's a pretty good role comparing the others. Which reminds me, since we're introducing me, mind if I do the honours?**

**Me: Go for it.**

**Sheena: Thanks! DarknexHero does not own any copy rights to Tales of Symphonia Dawn of The New World. Man that felt good. Anyways, lets go!**

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 4. Treaty and Treason with Mizuho.

As morning snuck up on Marta, who was still sleeping in bed, a bird chirped happily, thoroughly waking Marta up. She could hear sword swings outside her window, as she looked outside. It was Emil, practicing his sword work. His eye caught a glance at Marta looking down at him, as he smiled, waving to her.

"Good morning Marta! I hope my training didn't disturb your sleep, I'll try to keep more quiet next time, promise!"

Marta giggled at Emil, as she waved back to him, smiling at him.

"Oh no, its fine Emil! A bird woke me up anyways, so I'm fine. You can continue practicing anyways, I just need to freshen up a bit anyways!"

Marta left Emil to train, as she went to her washroom to clean herself. When she was done, she looked out the window to see how Emil was doing, disappointed to see he wasn't there anymore. She wanted to go out and buy some of the nice things she saw in the bazaar with Emil, as she quickly ran downstairs. When she found Emil, he was talking with Brute, as she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Emiiiiiiiiiil, lets go out into town again! I wanna see all the pretty things again, hurry up, we're going soon!"

Emil laughed a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head as he looked at Brute.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Brute coughed into his fist, as he looked at Marta, explaining what was going on.

"I'm afraid Emil has to stay behind today. We are expecting very honoured guests, and Emil needs to be here just in case things go sour."

Marta had a disappointed look on her face, as she heard her father say she couldn't spend time with Emil because of a few "special" guests. She huffed, as she stomped her foot, looking at him.

"Oh come on daddy! I thought Emil was supposed to be MY personal knight, not yours! You have tons of guards anyways, who's going to notice if Emil's gone?"

Brute took a deep breath, as he looked at Marta, putting a hand on her shoulder, looking at her eye to eye again.

"Look, our honoured guests are the ambassador and current ruler of Mizuho! They have come to finally end this silly war with us. The kingdom of Luin and Mizuho have been at war for so long, you must know that right? This treaty will finally end all that! We can be at peace."

Marta looked at her father for a moment, hearing his words. After a little while, she burst out laughing, as she quickly escaped her father's grasp.

"Oh daddy please! Ever since great-great-grandpa STARTED the war, the people of Mizuho have hated our guts with a passion. Why now of all times would they sign a treaty? And don't forget, five months ago we received a death threat from the previous ruler! What makes you think this one will actually want to be friends with us."

Brute smirked, as he laughed, grabbing Emil, he held him in front of her.

"This boy will help with the treaty! It turns out the new ruler of Mizuho was his old friend from the academy he trained at in Palmacosta! That's why I need Emil here! In case things go sour with me, then he'll be the one to butter her up!"

Marta's ears twitched, when she heard her father. Soon, it felt like a very angry and evil aura surrounded her, as Brute and Emil looked at her in fear.

"**Her?…" **Marta said, with a combination of an angered and annoyed face. Emil laughed nervously, as he stepped back, looking at Marta.

"Marta, before you say anything, just hear me out! We were only friends, don't worry. Besides, its not like anything happened between us, so you have nothing to worry about!"

Soon Marta's anger died down, as she gave a sweet and innocent smile at Emil, nodding her head.

"All right then, we'll just have to wait for your so called little friend here, and see if this treaty turns into peace or war."

With that, Marta went to the dining room to have her breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the land of Mizuho.

//A.N. OK, sorry for suddenly appearing, but let me get one thing straight. Yes, the person who's the ruler of Mizuho will already know, and is friends with Emil. Didn't wanna cause any confusion, all right. Back to the fic."

As a frantic, black haired woman, with a spiked pony tail searched frantically through her home, she began to scream, as she tore things apart, causing several men to appear.

"Lord Fujibayashi! What's the matter? We heard you scream, so we-"

The man was silenced by the woman, as she turned around, with a scared face on her expression, as she so anxious.

"I LOST THE TREATY! I CAN'T FIND IT! LAST NIGHT, I MADE SURE TO PUT IT NEXT TO ME BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP, I EVEN CHECKED ON IT DURING THE NIGHT FOUR TIMES! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND IT!"

The men had shocked faces as they helped Sheena everywhere find the treaty. Without it, there would be no peace between the two lands, causing more war. Just then, a man saw something stuck in the back of Sheena's shirt, as he pointed to it.

"Um…Sheena?"

Sheena turned around angrily, still frantic.

"IF ITS NOT ABOUT THE LOCATION OF THE TREATY, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She screamed as she continued to tore away at everything. The man pointed to her shirt again, as he called.

"Miss Sheena, really you should-"

Sheena turned around, glaring flaming swords at the man, as she gritted her teeth.

"I said…if it doesn't have anything to do with the location of the treaty…I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

The man got up, as he walked to Sheena with her back turned. He grabbed the treaty out of her shirt, as Sheena blushed, turning around, slapping him hard in the face.

"YOU PERVERT! I HAVE TO GO TO THE MOST IMPORTANT MEETING OF MIZUHO, I CAN'T FIND THE TREATY, AND YOU WANT TO COP A FEEL?! I SWEAR, AFTER I FIND THE TREATY, I AM GOING TO-Oh you found the treaty, good job!"

She said happily, as she took the treaty from his unconscious body, as if nothing happened. When she was outside, she made sure she had everything ready. Soon, three men were around her, as they were dressed in the traditional outfits of Mizuho. All three were dressed in the ninja outfits of Mizuho, in three color schemes, Red, Green, and Blue. All of them stood behind Sheena, as they waited for her command. Sheena put the treaty in her shirt, as she looked towards her ambassadors.

"Ready boys? Then lets go!"

They all held up their right hand, holding up two fingers, as they used their left hand to hold their right hand. Soon, in a puff of smoke, they were gone.

Back in Luin

Brute had been waiting in the meeting room, with Emil at his side, and Marta sitting next to him, as they patiently waited for the arrival of Sheena and the treaty. Emil knew how Sheena would appear, so he was calm. Emil looked at the clock, as it ticked 9:30. Just then, a poof of smoke appeared on the table, as Emil had already worn a scarf for the smoke, while Brute and Marta coughed, blowing it away. Just then, Sheena and her ambassadors had appeared on the table, treaty in hand, as Sheena gave a wide grin to Emil.

"Emil! So the rumours were true, you did leave Palmacosta and become a knight. While I, the wonderful, and not to mention 1 at the training academy, Sheena Fujibayashi, became the grand leader of Mizuho."

Emil just chuckled at Sheena's entrance and introduction, as he looked at her.

"Says the girl who fell into our animal trap 24 times during outdoor survival training." Emil said chuckling, as Sheena gave him a death glare, jumping off the table.

"YOU KNOW I HAVE PROBLEMS WITH WATCHING OUT FOR TRAPS! AND WHO JUST CARELESSLY LAYS A TRAP ANYWHERE?!"

Emil laughed, as Sheena accused him of doing it on purpose, walking back a bit.

"Well, it was outdoor survival, so I had to set up some traps for some animals. Besides, didn't they look kind of obvious? After all, you should have noticed that they were traps."

Marta saw how Sheena and Emil got along so well, as she looked down with a depressed face, twiddling with her fingers. Why couldn't she have that much fun with Emil? It made her pretty depressed, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, while Emil introduced Marta.

"Oh Sheena, this is the princess I'm protecting now. This is Princess Marta. Marta, this is my old friend, Sheena."

Sheena placed a hand on her hip, as she looked at Marta, smiling, shaking her hand.

"Well its very nice to meet you Princess Marta. I hope that we can be good friends later on in the future, just like how me and Emil are good pals." She said with a wide grin.

Marta looked at Sheena with wide eyes, as she examined her. She was so beautiful, she had wonderful features, but the thing that was most noticeable, her bosom. It was literally HUGE. She could just see them, bouncing as she talked, as she looked at her with an annoyed expression. She looked down at hers, seeing how…small they were. They were smaller then normal ones, as she got even more depressed. If you took a look at Sheena, how could Marta compete with THAT? She quickly shook her head, as she looked at Sheena and Emil talk more.

"Anyways, sorry about that King Brute. Me and Emil just had a lot of catching up to do, so, now that the casualties are out of the way, lets get on with the treaty."

Brute stood up, as he smiled, tapping his large staff on the ground.

"Right! The treaty, anyways, hand me the treaty, and I will look over it!" He said, as he placed his hand out. Sheena nodded, as she got the treaty out of her shirt, unfolding it, as she placed it on Brute's hand. He quickly placed it on the table, as he and Sheena read over it, talking about it. After a little while, they both nodded.

"Then it is agreed! With the signing of this treaty, the rivalry between Mizuho and Luin will finally be over! If you let me, I'll do the first signature!" Sheena just chuckled, as she nodded, watching Brute write down. After he was done, Sheena did the same, as the treaty was placed in a frame, and hung up. Sheena and Brute shook hands, when just then, an injured soldier came crawling in, with a large gash on his back. Brute looked at him shocked, as he ran up to him.

"SOLDIER, WHAT IS GOING ON?! WAS THERE A TRAINING ACCIDENT?!"

The soldier shook his head, as he coughed up blood, looking at Brute.

"No! Everyone, get out of here! Mizuho…Mizuho!…"

Sheena quickly ran up to him, shaking him down with a frantic expression on her face.

"WHAT ABOUT MIZUHO?! WHAT?!" She said, as she was beginning to sweat bullets. After a while, the soldier finally managed to yell out.

"MIZUHO IS ATTACKING! THE VILLAGE IS IN DANGER, HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE! BEFORE THEY COME…here…" And with the soldier's last breath, he fell, cold and dead. Everyone had horrified faces, as Brute looked towards Sheena.

"SHEENA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I THOUGHT THE TREATY WAS SUPPOSED TO END THIS!"

Sheena was just as frightened, as she shook her head, looking at Brute.

"No! I did really want to end this, I guess there are just some people who still have problems with Luin. Anyways, Luin is now part of Mizuho in a way, so I'll take it upon myself to help protect it!"

Emil got out his sword, as he placed a hand on Sheena's shoulder.

"Not without me. Luin is my new home, and I'm going to fight too! Besides, it'll see who got stronger over the time!"

Marta quickly grabbed Emil's hand, a vulnerable look on her face.

"Emil please, don't go! What if you get really hurt…I couldn't stand watching you get hurt…" Soon, she had tears form around her eyes, as Emil wiped them away, smiling at her.

"Marta, don't worry. I'll be just fine, and Luin needs me and Sheena right now, so we have to go. Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise!" Sheena smiled warmly at the two, as she quickly got out two talismans.

"All right Emil. Lets go, and remember. Because they attacked Luin, they are not my people anymore! The people of Luin are now my people, so lets go!"

And with that, Emil and Sheena quickly ran into the village, ready to take down the group of people attacking Mizuho.

--------------------------------------

**Me: And with that, it ends with a cliff hanger.**

**Sheena: So its going to be some really epic fight?**

**Me: Um, yes. Yes it is.**

**Emil: Wow, it seems you really built up on this, anyways, we should end this.**

**Sheena: And since I introduced, I'll be the one to finish. Please remember to review so that you can see more me!**

**Me: AND IF I GET 1000 POSITIVE REVIEWS SHEENA TAKES OFF HER TOP**

**Sheena: I TAKE OFF MY WHAT NOW?! *Gets large axe***

**Me: AND IF I DON'T DIE, I'LL UPDATE SO BYE, AH! *Runs from angry Sheena***


	5. For The Sake of My People

**Me: I AM BACK**

**Sheena: That's great, can we start now?**

**Me: Hold on. We'll start…now.**

**Sheena: Then I'll say it. DarknexHero doesn't own any Copyrights to Tales of Symphonia Dawn of The New World. Man that's getting repetitive.**

**Me: Do you WANT to get sued?**

**Sheena: Just shut up and start.**

**-----------------------------**

Chapter 5. For The Sake of My People

As Sheena and Emil ran to the town below the kingdom, they were horrified at the sight. Corpses hanging about, buildings on fire, the disgusting scent of blood and vomit. It was a grizzly sight. Emil could see a little girl trapped beneath some wood, as a man in a ninja suit came up to her with a kunai. The little girl cried, as the man lifted up the kunai. Emil quickly ran up to him, as he slashed his back, causing him to knock over. Emil quickly lifted the wood off the little girl, as she quickly ran off to Sheena.

"Emil, go look out for some more survivors for now! I'll take them to the castle and protect them as best as I can!"

Emil nodded, as he searched the burning town. There were many people he had to fight off, as he quickly hacked and slashed his way through them all. Emil had found dozens of villagers all hiding in a single home, as Emil couldn't possibly bring them all out, without the traitors of Mizuho finding them. He was stuck in a jam, as he looked at them all. He couldn't possibly risk of sending them all out. Just then, a few imperial soldiers from the kingdom came by, bowing their heads.

"Mister Emil! We will tend to these villagers, go help out Sheena and take out these barbarians!"

The soldiers all helped escort the villagers out of the home, making sure to protect them the way. They all managed to get their safely, as Sheena and Emil met up. The village was still burning, as Sheena looked around.

"First things first, these fires need to go out now! Hold on." Sheena had focused all her energy at once, as she held up her charms. Just then, a light blue circle appeared beneath her feet, as then, a woman with blue skin and green hair appeared, floating. Emil looked at Sheena and the lady in surprise.

"Sheena…when did you become a summoner?!" He said shocked, and astonished.

Sheena shook her head, as she looked at Emil.

"No time for that now! Undine, please, use your powers and douse these flames!"

The green haired woman nodded slowly, as storm clouds appeared, dousing the flames in a hard rain storm. As the rain died down, the flames died down as well, as Sheena sighed.

"We got the villagers safe, and the houses have stopped burning…but what about the people who started all this?…"

Just then, a small glittering object came towards Emil's face, as it cut him slightly. Emil looked around, trying to find who did it. Just then, more objects came out, scratching Emil's body all over, as well as Sheena's body. Sheena looked around, as she focused her mind. She threw seven talismans all around, as they hit the hidden men, causing them to fall. Sheena looked at them with a disgusted face, as her mouth began to quiver.

"Why…why did you do this?! I told the village we would stop this pathetic war! You're doing nothing but making everything worse!"

One of the men stood up, as he threw off the seal, looking at Sheena with an angered face.

"Lord Fujibayashi! Are you not aware of how many people were killed by the people of Luin?! Are you aware that you are trying to protect the same people that killed your parents over 10 years ago?!"

Sheena gritted her teeth, as she hung her head down low, not meeting him in the eyes.

"I know my parents died because of this blood shed between our two lands…but that is why I took the role of leader! So I could stop it! My mother and father would have wanted this!"

The man simply threw a kunai at Sheena's arm, as he looked at her with deep hatred and disgusted eyes.

"I CANNOT LISTEN TO YOUR WORDS ANYMORE! THIS TREATY WILL SOLVE NOTHING, WE MUST CRUSH LUIN WHILE WE STILL CAN! I AM NOT PART OF YOUR PEOPLE ANYMORE!"

Sheena pulled the kunai out, as she looked at him, a burning fire in her eyes, as she spoke from the deepest depths of her heart.

"The second you even touched Luin…you stopped being my people! After the signatures on the treaty were signed, Luin became my people as well, as well as Mizuho being Brute's people! And I refuse to let any harm happen to either! I will strike you down with all my power…my hatred…my compassion…my commitment…my commitment…FOR THE SAKE OF MY PEOPLE!"

She quickly pushed Emil out of the way, as she threw six charms around. She turned around, as she saw Emil.

"Emil…when we were at the castle. You said, who do you think became stronger over time. Well…I'm about to answer that question, right now!"

Soon, a glowing circle appeared beneath Sheena's feet, with six orbs all around. The charms began to float about, as four Chinese symbols appeared within the circle, as Sheena jumped into the air. She did various hand signs, as the orbs began to light up, pillars of energy coming from them. Just then, a large energy erupted from the circle, hitting all of the men around her. "Quasi! Seal!" With that, the circle disappeared, as the men were laid down to rest. Sheena smirked as she looked at Emil.

"I won."

Emil rubbed his eyes as he looked at her. It couldn't be. A mystic arte? How was that possible, not even he could master that. A mystic arte is the highest level form of any sort of fighting technique, that can be called upon on the right circumstances. When used, it can cause massive destruction. Emil quickly stood up, looking at Sheena.

"A mystic arte? Wow Sheena, that really IS something…OH NO, THE CASTLE!"

Sheena and Emil quickly ran back, only to see a few more ninjas tied up, the guards all around them. Marta quickly came out from hiding, as she rushed up to Emil, giving him a large hug.

"EMIL! You're all right! I thought you would be dead or something, but you're all right!" She had her eyes closed happily, but when she opened them, she saw that Emil was covered in scratches, as she put a hand over her mouth, looking at them.

"EMIL! YOU'RE COVERED IN SCRATCHES, HOLD ON, WE'LL GET THOSE FIXED RIGHT NOW!" Marta quickly dragged Emil into another room, as she began to forcefully fix his wounds. Sheena looked over at King Brute, as she put a hand on her hip.

"King Brute. I was just curious, how many days are you willing to give up Emil?"

Meanwhile, in the other room. Marta had applied many bandages to Emil, as he tried to move his arm a bit from her.

"Marta, this really isn't necessary. After all, its only a few scra-"

Marta quickly hushed up Emil, looking at him concerned eyes.

"Emil, come on! Just let me fix them for you all right? You can't just walk around with these scratches. Besides…if you hide your pain, you'll only make me worry. So whenever you're hurt, just tell me. It wont frighten me, it'll let me know, so I can help you."

Emil gave a soft smile, as Sheena entered the room, putting a hand on Emil's shoulder.

"Emil. I have a proposition for you that I'm pretty sure you'd want to take. Remember my little show back in the town with my Quasi Seal Mystic Arte? Well, seeing as you have to protect Marta. How's about you come back with me to Mizuho, and I'll teach you a Mystic Arte of your own."

Emil and Marta both had surprised faces on their looks. If Emil could really master a Mystic Arte, then Marta would be safe no matter what. Marta however was in no position to let Emil go that easily. Being left alone…with that woman…What did she have to worry about? After all, its just a woman…with wonderful curves…good looking hair…and a large bust…everything Marta wished she had. Emil thought about this, as Marta continued to tend to his injuries.

------------------------------------------

**Me: Typical cliff hanger**

**Sheena: Well it was a shorter then usual chapter**

**Me: Yeah, but then again I was sick, and I'm still recovering from my flu, so I'm not really all together. Plus the whole catching up with school thing really bothered me. So yeah.**

**Sheena: By the way, why aren't Emil and Marta with us this segment?**

**Me: Don't know, don't care! Anyways, review if possible, and I'll try to have chapter 6 up ASAP. And remember, if I get those 1000 reviews, Sheena takes off her top!**

**Sheena: Want me to lobotomize you?**

**Me: And I apologize for the length of this chapter, I'll make chapter 6 longer, pinky promise. Anyways, see you guys later.**


	6. Fun times in Mizuho

_**Me: Time for chapter, how far is this**_

_**Sheena: Uh…6 I think**_

_**Me: And Marta and Emil are still not here, why?**_

_**Sheena: You're too lazy to put them in, yet you keep me in.**_

_**Me: I get lonely easy! Anyways, I! The great DarknexHero! Does not own any copyrights for Tales of Symphonia Dawn of The New World! Anyways, lets get this show on the road.**_

_**Sheena: All right**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 6. Fun times in Mizuho_

_After the incident in Luin with the traitors of Mizuho, Sheena had offered Emil a chance he might never get again. He would be taken to Mizuho to learn how to summon the power of a Mystic Arte, the strongest technique of any fighting style. Marta didn't want Emil to go, but she could sense he wanted to._

"_Sheena…that offer is sounds amazing…I really would love to learn how to perform a Mystic Arte, so I guess I'll g-" _

_He could feel something tighten around his arm, as it looked like Marta was a monster, as she increased the pressure of Emil's bandages, Emil unable to feel his arm._

"_Emil…aren't you supposed to protect me from any harm? What if I get kidnapped, or hurt! Or worse!"_

_//A.N. I could write a lot worse for Marta to say but this is T rating so yeah.//_

_Sheena and Emil looked at Marta in fear, as Sheena had an idea pop up in her head, as she chuckled, grinning at Marta._

"_All right, how about this. Marta, ask your father if you can go to Mizuho with Emil so he, while training with me, can protect you at the same time. I'll even let you watch, I can get rooms and everything ready for you two."_

_Marta's eyes began to shine, as she nodded happily, standing up. She quickly ran out of the room, as she grabbed her father's arm._

"_Daddy daddy! I'm going to go to Mizuho with Sheena and Emil so I can watch over him and he can protect me, you have nothing to worry about, I'm going to go pack, bye!" _

_Brute quickly grabbed his daughter after that barrage of talking, stammering a bit, as he looked at her._

"_Marta, you can't really be serious?! You haven't gone as far from me as just the town, and you expect me to agree to let you go to some where far off like Mizuho?!" _

_Marta had a sad look on her face, as she begged her father._

"_Please daddy! Emil will be gone for who knows how long, and then who'll be here to protect me! In reality, me going with Emil would be much SAFER for my concern! So…can I go then? Please?" _

_Brute sighed, as he looked at Marta, nodding slightly, as Marta smiled widely, hugging him tightly. Sheena and Emil had came out of the room, as they walked downstairs. Sheena looked at the smiling Marta, as she smirked, putting a hand on her hip._

"_It seems like we're all ready then! You two don't have to pack, when you know someone with power, you can get as many clothes as you want. I can get you two anything. Anyways, come here next to me, and we'll go to Mizuho." _

_Marta quickly ran up next to Sheena, as she looked around curiously._

"_So how long will it take to get to Mizuho anyways Sheena?"_

_Sheena smirked, as she held up her hands, performing a few hand signs._

"_Well…1 second." Just then, a puff of smoke appeared beneath the group's feet, as they disappeared, Brute sighing, looking at the sight._

_Be safe Marta…_he thought to himself, as he went off to do his Kingly duties.

In one more puff of smoke, Emil and Marta arrived at Mizuho, Marta just staring blankly, looking all around. She was in Mizuho, HOW? All Sheena did was do some hand signs, and then, POOF, they were in Mizuho. She was a bit freaked out, as she lightly tapped Sheena's shoulder.

"Um…just how did we get to Mizuho so fast…I mean…we were just…and then you…and then we…and now we're…"

Sheena smirked as she looked at Marta, giving a wide tooth grin.

"Sorry, can't tell outsiders my secrets, or else I'd be punished pretty bad." She said, as she showed them around Mizuho. It looked so…it was hard to say. It seemed so feudal, so calm, so peaceful. All the crops could be seen, they were being hand grown, and hand picked. The houses didn't look that strong, as they were all made of wood and straw, while Luin's homes were made of tougher wood and cement. But despite all this, everyone looked so happy. It was so calm, it looked so happy. Just then, a young girl came up to Sheena, hugging her legs.

"Master, master! How did the treaty go? Is Luin our friends now? Does this mean that mama and papa are happy now?"

Sheena smiled warmly, at the girl, as she patted her head, kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah. We're all friends now, so that means your mama and papa are happy. At least I would think so." 

The little girl smiled happily, and nodded, running off to go play. Sheena sighed, as she looked around her village. Everything looked so good. She then turned to Emil and Marta.

"Anyways, I assume that you two are pretty beat from what happened in Luin, so I'll set up your rooms, you two can look around Mizuho a bit. I'll come to you two when I have everything ready." 

Sheena then walked off, leaving Emil and Marta alone to wander around Mizuho. Marta looked around the village, as she walked around, with Emil at her side. She got a few confused looks, as the people scratched their heads. They simply just stared for a bit, but smiled, going back to their work. It was a pretty calm village, and it made Marta feel at peace. She inhaled the fresh air, as she looked at Emil.

"Hey Emil…this place seems so different from Luin…I mean look at it…hardly any violence, it seems so peaceful and calm…this is the kind of place I wish I could live in…"

Emil smiled warmly at Marta, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, maybe after my training, your father could let us come back here, sort of like a vacation. This place does seem nice and quiet…and the people all here seem quite nice."

After a little while, Sheena came back, wearing a traditional Mizuho kimono. It was of a light purple, with pink and violet orchids all over, with a pink sash going all around. She had her hair go down, as it was quite long, and reached down quite far, as she stretched, she smiled. 

"Been so long since I wore this kimono! It feels so good to be in my good clothes. Oh Marta, I found the perfect kimono for you! Come on!"

Sheena quickly dragged Marta away in what seemed to be quite a large home, leaving Emil all alone. Emil looked all over Mizuho, seeing how everyone did their own thing. He got to meet quite a few people, as well as receiving a few marriage proposals from young girls. He smiled nervously, thinking what Marta would say at him. Probably along the lines of, "EMIL…I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY KNIGHT…WHO'S THAT?!" Emil kindly turned them all down, as Sheena came out, making a pretend trumpet noise.

"Introducing! Princess Marta in her new Mizuho kimono, adorning quite a cute pink one if I do say so myself! Come on out, Marta Lualdi!" 

Marta shyly came out, as she wore a bright pink Kimono, with patters of beige flowers all around. Her hair was adorned so that a lock of her hair one each side was brought up to the top in a loop, then dropped down into a pig tail.

"Well Emil? What do you think." Marta said smiling at Emil.

Emil was speechless. She looked so beautiful in that kimono, he just stood there, as his face began to turn a light red, as he finally came back to his senses. 

"Oh! It looks great on you princess Marta! Nice job on picking out the kimono Sheena!" 

Marta smiled a bit shyly, as she put down the fan. Sheena gave a wide grin, as she placed an arm around Marta.

"Oh believe me, I know my fashion around Mizuho! I guess you can say I'm the chief of both the Mizuho, as well as fashion. Anyways, Emil, its YOUR turn!" 

Sheena quickly grabbed Emil's arm, dragging him into the house //A.N. Stop thinking that//, as Marta began to fume, coming in without asking, as Sheena just looked at her, nodding as if she understood what was going on.

"Oh! You want to help pick out a kimono that's good for Emil right? A princess's knight has to look just as good as her in terms of clothing! Good job, now lets get finding."

Marta immediately calmed down as she heard Sheena say that it was all in the sake of helping Emil find a kimono. She just wanted to make sure Sheena didn't get into Emil's pants or anything, but whatever, she just went with it, as she began to help dig through the kimono's. After a while, Marta finally picked one out for Emil.

"Um…I'm not sure about this one, what do you think Emil?" Marta asked, as she held up the kimono. It was a very nice blue, with what looked like gold stitching in the shape of a dragon, going all across the kimono. Emil held it up in front of himself, as he looked at it. He went to go put it on, and when he came back, it seemed to look quite good on him. Emil was curious as to why they were dressing up.

"Um, Sheena. Why are we dressing up in kimonos anyways? Is there a celebration going on?"

Sheena had a wide grin, as she looked at the two of them.

"Oh yeah! One of the biggest in Mizuho! For one, to celebrate the treaty with Luin, and two, it's a national Mizuho tradition! Its to celebrate the birth of Mizuho's first, and possibly best ruler! Its next week however, but I needed to make sure all our kimono's looked good. That's why I was hoping Emil could come to Mizuho as soon as possible. So we could train, but still make it in time for the festival!"

Marta's eyes gleamed, as she heard Sheena talk about the festival. The way it sounded, it made Marta so excited, as she smiled widely. 

"And me and Emil get to see this?! Wow! I can't wait for the festival! Emil, what do you think?"

Emil laughed a bit, as he looked at Marta, nodding.

"The festival sounds good, but I have to focus on training. Sheena, don't forget the main reason why you brought me here. Its so I could learn a Mystic Arte."

Sheena nodded at Emil, as she began to fix her hair back into a spiked bun.

"Emil's right. But after today, I bet you guys are beat. We can start training tomorrow, but for now, get some sleep. Unfortunately, all the hotels were booked for the festival, so Emil and Marta, you've got to share a room."

Emil and Marta both immediately blushed at the thought, as Sheena shrugged, looking as if it was out of her power to do anything about it. 

"Oh well, anyways, your room is down the hall, third to the left." Sheena said, as she walked off. Secretly, she had smirked, walking along, as she began to think to herself. _Those two look perfect together…Emil wont mind me meddling._

That night, Emil and Marta were both dressed in night robes, as they looked at the single sheet, and two pillows, laid together on the floor like that. Emil blushed, as he saw Marta just climb in without thinking, before she turned to Emil.

"Its not like…anything would happen if we were to sleep in the same bed. Right? I mean, we're friends, so…relax….I guess…"

Emil's blush faded a bit as he heard Marta say that, as he slowly crawled in. Both their backs were facing each other, but they were both still blushing. Eventually, they got to sleep, but the following days would be a rough road for them.

---------------------------------------------------

**Sheena: Oh yeah, I'm a meddler.**

**Me: Indeed you are! Anyways, we get to introduce another new character!**

**Sheena: Oh really? Who is it. Is it Lloyd, oh maybe its Collette! Presea?**

**???: Well well well…Dark my man! You get to bring me here? I feel so touched.**

**Sheena: Oh god no.**

**???: Sheena! My voluptuous hunny, how have you been?**

**Sheena: Oh please god no.**

**???: So, I get to appear next chapter? Well then, I'll just say it now. Please read and review my voluptuous readers, so that way, you can see the great, me!**

**Sheena: Oh sweet heavenly god no.**


	7. My Voluptuous Honey

**Zelos: Well well well, looks like I managed to finally make an appearance, by the way Dark, where were you the past few days?**

**Me: You get your honeys to do your work, I gotta do my own D:**

**Zelos: We all got our ways on doing work. I have honeys, you have brains.**

**Me: Buddy, I will smack you. Just introduce.**

**Zelos: My pleasure. DarknexHero, my main man, does not own the fabulous copy rights to Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World, and all of its characters, like me. By the way, where's Sheena?**

**Me: *Points to rock***

**---------------------------------**

Chapter 7. My Voluptuous Honey.

The next day, early in the morning at 6 AM, Sheena had already begun her intensive training with Emil, forcing him to endure such hard ships, that Marta felt like screaming. He had to carry large boulders on his back, withstand the pressure of water falls, and get chased by rabid dogs. This wasn't training, it was Dante's eleventh level of hell. Emil had been training for 6 hours, until he had fallen onto the ground, catching his breath.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Emil. I am very disappointed. I thought you would be able to handle more then that. Besides, we haven't even got to the best part! We still have to do the 1000 under a fire chin ups, a boulder on the back, 500 push ups, and we still have to run another 25 kilometres! So get up Emil!"

Emil just panted, as he was collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. He panted as he talked, looking up.

"Sheena…can't….I…just…take….a….break….please?" He said, as he gasped in between each word. Sheena just sighed, as she looked at the tired Emil, nodding her head. Marta covered her eyes, not wanting to see Emil like this. After hearing Sheena said he could take a break, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Emil, are you sure you're all right? I mean, those chased you for a good long time. I mean, Sheena DID put meat in your back pockets before you went off training, and the dogs were pretty hungry looking…"

Emil looked at Marta with wide eyes, as he stared at her, in complete shock.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Emil said, turning his head to Sheena. She just shrugged, as she looked at him.

"Hey, the dogs needed good motivation to chase you. Anyways, we can eat some lunch, then its straight back to training, so chop chop! Eat up, and we'll-"

She was suddenly cut off by the sound of a harp playing. Soon she could hear trumpets, drums, tambourines, the whole works of a musical orchestra. Why was a band coming? It couldn't be. Sheena just heard the music in shock, as she froze right in place.

"Oh sweet Martel no…..Oh no, no, no! It can't be! WHY IS HE VISITING TODAY?!" Sheena said as she began to panic. Emil looked at Sheena, as he did his best to get up. He did manage to get up, but only after balancing himself on his sword. His legs were shaking, as he listened to the upbeat music.

"Hey, I think I recognize that tone! Wait…Sheena, why didn't you tell me Zelos was coming by?"

Marta looked at Emil curiously, as she tapped her foot to the beat of the music.

"Emil, who's this Zelos person? And why is a band following him around everywhere?"

Emil looked towards Marta, as he laughed a bit, still on his sword.

"Zelos was another student at the academy where Sheena and I studied. He was one of the best sword users, as well as artes. However, when anything came to written, he'd always get someone else to do so. His parents were actually the ruler's of another land, Meltokio. When ever he'd go somewhere, he'd always bring his band, and whenever that music began to play, you always knew it was Zelos who was coming."

Marta nodded, at all this information, but heard something about Meltokio.

"Meltokio? You mean Meltokio, one of the largest cities ever? Daddy brought me there a long time ago, I think I might have seen him. Did he have long red/orange hair?"

Emil nodded, as he looked at Sheena. She had a horrified face on, as she could hear the music get closer, and closer, and closer. Emil laughed a bit, after gaining back some of his strength, standing up a bit straight now.

"I forgot to mention. Zelos was the biggest flirt in the academy. He would sweet talk every single girl. In fact, when he was close to a failing grade, he managed to sweet talk our teacher into giving him an A. The girl who he mostly flirted with was Sheena, and ever since then, she has had a great disliking to him."

Soon the music became at its loudest, as a man with a small shield on his arm, and a sword in a sheath came by, as he flipped his hair. He put a hand on his hip, as he looked around smiling. "Wow, Mizuho has not changed one bit! Oh, and if it isn't the grand ruler of Mizuho, Miss Jubblies. Oh, and who do we have here?" He said, as he walked over to Marta, lightly grabbing her hand. Marta laughed a bit embarrassingly, as she shook his hand.

"Marta Lualdi, princess of Luin. And I assume your Zelos Wilder, I believe we met some time around 12 years ago, when I came to visit?"

Zelos quickly let go, as he made a stage sort of performance, his eyes sparkling.

"Aha! So you're the sweet little girl I talked to that summer! Yes, it is I, the great Zelos Wilder, come to visit the grand Mizuho! And of course, to catch up with Miss Jubblies."

He said as he took Sheena's hand, and lightly kissed it. Sheena's eye twitched, as she lifted up a hand, slapping hard across the face, sending him flying.

"Zelos…I have a question that I am doing my best to ask you calmly and collectively, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MIZUHO?! YOU NEVER ASKED, WE WERE NOT EXPECTING YOU, AND I HAVE TO TRAIN EMIL! NOW COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET THOSE BOULDERS!"

Zelos just laughed, as he stood up, making a pushing movement with his hands.

"Whoa whoa take it easy Sheena! I guess the elders haven't told you yet have you? After a long talk with my peeps, we decided to have Mizuho officially be under Meltokio protection! That means we'll have a treaty ready, and our resources are at hands."

Sheena stopped in her tracks, letting go of Emil, as she looked at him with sparkling eyes, her hands clasped together in a prayer.

"Really?! Our tea, our famous herbs, our famous miso! Anything you want! Lets just sign those papers, and be on our way! Meltokio, you are now MY people too!"

Zelos smirked, as he put a hand on his chin, placing a hand on Sheena's shoulder.

"Hold on there Sheena. Its not material possessions I want. Don't forget, after being signed with Meltokio, we can just trade our personal resources. What I want is something bigger. One night alone the two of us, on a romantic dinner."

Everything was quite silent, as Emil and Marta simply stared at Zelos blankly, before a loud slap could be heard, with Zelos on the ground, Sheena walking away, fuming.

"So…that's a maybe then?" Zelos said, as he was on the floor. Just then a bucket landed on his head, hitting him hard, as he looked up.

"I'll call…." He said as he fell back down.

Marta looked at Emil confused, seeing the three of them, as she finally spoke.

"Emil…why exactly doesn't Sheena want to go out with Zelos? I mean it will benefit her people greatly, so why is she taking this so hard?"

Emil sighed, as he looked at Marta, walking with her to avoid both Zelos and Sheena.

"Well, back at the academy, Zelos and Sheena TRIED going out at a certain point. It was going pretty well, but Zelos would always talk to other girls. Sheena wouldn't mind, but he was basically doing empty flirting with them, and ever since then, any other time Zelos tries asking her out, he ends up on the floor."

Marta looked at Zelos on the floor, as she quickly caught up to Sheena, grabbing her shoulder.

"Sheena, its not fair that your people can't get protection from Meltokio just because you and Zelos don't get along. I mean, if it were me, despite everything he's done, I'd think about my people. Don't you think?"

Sheena sighed as she looked at Marta, rubbing her temples.

"Its…just more complicated then that all right? I can't go out with him just because. End of story, go eat lunch with Emil, and we'll train more."

Marta sighed, as she walked back to Emil, going inside to eat lunch. They were served a few pieces of grilled fish, and two bowls of rice, as Marta looked at Emil.

"Lets set Sheena and Zelos up together."

Emil nearly choked on his food, as he heard Marta's proposal, as he looked at her with surprised eyes. "Marta, Sheena will never go out with Zelos even if her life depended on it. What makes you think we can do something about it?"

Marta looked at her food, and all around Mizuho, as a small wind picked up, adding a sort of dramatic effect to Marta's words.

"Well…thinking back on our war against Luin and Mizuho, it seems that the only reason we were in the lead, is because of how small Mizuho is. Its not fair if Sheena doesn't like Zelos so the rest of her people suffer…besides, with Mizuho being more safe, then that means wars wont happen as much. I know Meltokio, not many places will mess with it, so what do you think Emil?"

Emil simply sighed, as he looked at Marta, standing up.

"Its going to be really difficult to set those two up, but I guess I'm willing to try to help out, for Mizuho's sake."

Marta smiled, as she raised a fist in the air triumphantly.

"Then we plan! Operation, get Zelos and Sheena together!" Emil just laughed a bit nervously, as he looked at Marta like that.

_I just hope it goes well…or we might deal with some serious problems…_Emil thought to himself.

------------------------------------------

**Me: MEDIOCRE CHAPTER I KNOW**

**Zelos: You got that right**

**Me: Well, Spring Break is coming, and I didn't want to leave you guys in the dirt, but once Spring Break comes, I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Zelos: So, next chapter I get a date with Sheena? Not bad**

**Me: And if I get 1000 reviews, she takes her top off :3**

**Zelos: Oh, then review away people! We would all LOVE to see that.**

**Sheena: *Comes in with the axe***


	8. A Date Between Leaders

_**Me: I AM SO LAZY, LAZIER THEN YOU. LA LA LA LA. And yeah.**_

_**Zelos: You sure are, I haven't gotten any screen time yet!**_

_**Me: Yeah well you know what! Lets start now.**_

_**Zelos: Sounds good, so who's going to do the honours?**_

_**Me: I guess I will. I, DarknexHero, do not own any copy rights or characters from Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World. Stupid long name.**_

_**Zelos: Yeah well, just continue.**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 8: A date between leaders._

_After lunch, Marta had been coming up with ideas left and right on how to get Sheena and Zelos together for a date. She thought of a sauna, but then remembered Zelos might just peep on Sheena changing. She then decided for a stroll, or a beach. But then again there would be ladies in bikinis there, and that would cause more problems. After a while, Marta decided to do a private dinner. Candles, violins, all the stuff. While sketching how the date will look, Emil looked over, lightly touching Marta's shoulder._

"_Marta, are you sure we should get involved in their lives? After all, you saw how mad Sheena was at Zelos. And what if they find out, it'll just cause more problems."_

_Marta just sighed, as she looked over at Emil, still sketching._

"_Well…I think that they both really like each other, but the other one is afraid to make a move! You have to know how that feels. Also, with it, Meltokio and Mizuho will have each other's support!"_

_Emil had a sweat drop on his forehead, as he listened to Marta._

"_But didn't Sheena say she'd never go on a date with him? If Zelos doesn't know, wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose of the date bringing peace to the two countries." _

_Marta's eye twitched, as she kept hearing Emil question her intentions, as she looked at him, with an annoyed face._

"_Emil. Just cook, set up things, and I'll handle the rest, all right?" _

_Emil just sighed, as he went into the kitchen. There were a few books on various foods from Mizuho, whether it was specialties, or other famous Mizuho dishes. Emil looked over each dish, seeing that a majority either contained seafood, or miso. Two of Mizuho's greatest imports. Emil sighed, as he looked over each dish. So many soups, fried dishes, grilled dishes, raw dishes, Emil was overwhelmed. Just then, Marta came in with a concept sketch of how the date would look._

"_Emil, this is what I came up with for the dinner date, so what do you think?" _

_Emil took the picture, looking through it. The picture…was…sketchy. Very crudely sketched, but Emil could make most of it out. There seemed to be a table with two seats, with arrows pointing, and words at the top saying things like "Made of mahogany" or, "scented candles". There were flowers on the table in a vase, with two very poorly drawn men playing violins. At least, Emil assumed they were violins… He laughed a bit nervously, as he gave Marta back the sketching._

"_Marta…not to say anything bad…but I think your over thinking things."_

_Marta huffed, as she clenched the paper in her hand, pointing a finger at Emil angrily._

"_How am I over thinking it?! This would be every girl's dream date! I'd honestly like to see YOU do better Emil!" _

_Emil moved back a bit nervously, seeing Marta angry like that, as he took the piece of paper from her, inspecting the sketching more carefully._

"_Marta, you may have gotten a dream date for ZELOS, but what about Sheena? Will Sheena like it though? After all, she's mostly into the culture of Mizuho. So you can't really offer her steaks and wine. Maybe grilled fish and weak sake. And instead of tables and chairs, maybe a low table, and cushions. And instead of roses in flowers, maybe cherry blossoms. You know, stuff that Sheena may like. After all, as long as Zelos gets his date, then I doubt he'll mind what kind of date he goes on."_

_Marta's eye twitched, as she looked at Emil, blushing in defeat, as she took back her picture, crumpling it up._

"_All right…fine. We'll do things the traditional way. I'll set up things for the date, Sheena should still be out walking. I'll prepare everything in our room. And don't you question it! Sheena will have no reason to go in there, so that makes it the perfect location, so no questioning!"_

_Marta said as she walked off, Emil just scratching his head, as he looked at her._

"_I never was going to question it, in fact I was actually going to suggest it…oh well, I better start cooking the food." Emil spoke quietly to himself, as he dug through the cabinets, looking for various spices and such._

_Meanwhile…_

_Marta had moved her and Emil's bed out of the way, or at least the sheets and pillows they were using, so that she could set up some things. She decided to substitute the pillows for cushions for Zelos and Sheena sit on. As for the table…that would be difficult to acquire. She sighed, as she wondered how this would work out. She left the home to try and find a table, when she found a small furniture store in Mizuho. Everything was made of wood, it was either simple, or classy looking. She bought a cheap table, and secretly brought it inside the home, and into the room. Everything looked good enough, but now, cherry blossoms….where would she get those? They weren't fully in bloom yet. She wandered about, when she found some small pink flowers, with leaves that had sort of curls around them. They were fresh nadeshiko flowers, amazingly enough, they looked quite good. Marta quickly picked a few, as she brought them back inside. Unfortunately, while she ran back, Sheena had bumped into her, seeing her carry the flowers._

"_Hey Marta, where are you going in such a hurry…and why do you have nadeshiko flowers with you exactly…?"_

_Marta was a bit panicky at Sheena, as she looked at the few nadeshiko flowers in her hands, as she just tried to think of an immediate lie._

"_Um…I felt that…me and Emil's room was a bit…under furnished, so I thought some…flowers would brighten them up a bit more!" _

_Sheena just stared at Marta for a second, always trying to say something, but decided to reword her sentence some more. She just shrugged, as she walked off, leaving Marta alone. Marta gave a sigh of relief, as she quickly ran back inside, setting up everything. Table, cushions, flowers, all that was left was the food, and how to get them in._

_While Emil was looking at the cook book, he tried to find some fish, only to realize Marta and him had eaten it all for lunch. He sighed, as he went to the markets. When he went there, he was shocked to see all the fish had run out, as now he was in a panicking state._

_Oh no, all the fish are sold out? How am I going to cook the meal now…Marta's going to kill me…_He thought to himself, as he took a small walk. He suddenly came across a stream, with splashing fish about, as he decided to do something crazy. He sighed, as he jumped into the water, trying to catch some fish with his bare hands. Just then, Zelos had walked in, seeing Emil with fish in both hands, as things were silent.

"Emil…do I honestly want to ask why your doing this?"

Emil just stared at Zelos for a bit, as he held onto the fish, trying to think up something crazy to say. Eventually, Emil just out of the blue, ran from Zelos, and back to the home. Zelos just stared at Emil run off for a bit, before sitting down, trying to think of possible reasons why Emil did that.

When Emil got back to the home, he placed the fish on the counter, as he gave a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead from water and sweat. 

"That was close…Zelos almost caught me with the fish. Then again, why am I even a part of this anyways?" He said questioning himself, as he looked at the book. He decided to do something easy. Fried fish with plain white rice, and some tea cakes for after. First off, Emil had cut off the head of the fish, and had gutted it. He then cut the two fish in half, to make four fillets, as he then removed all of the bones. He cut the fish from the skin, as he got an egg batter ready. He took a few eggs, and a bit of water, as he mixed them all together in a large bowl. After that, he prepared some bread crumbs for frying the fish, as well as setting up some flour. Just then, Sheena had come in, seeing everything prepared, as she looked over Emil's shoulder.

"Wow, a lot of cooking materials here. You must really be working hard to cook a meal. But um, just who are you cooking for anyways?"

Emil nearly had a heart attack when he heard Sheena talk about the meal. He couldn't say it was for a date, so he decided to pull something from the top of his head. 

"Um…I'm practicing how to cook! Its been a while, so I just want to make sure if I'm still rusty or not! Anyways, I got lots of work, so go go go! And…you can come back…some time tonight!" 

He said, as he pushed her out, Sheena protesting.

"Wait! This is my house anyways, and those are my ingredien-" 

Emil quickly slid the door shut, as he made sure to lock it. Sheena just stared at her home, as she just ignored it, walking off. Emil gave a sigh of relief, as he quickly went back to the kitchen. He got some oil ready in a pan, as he coated the fish in the egg batter, rolling it in the flour, then covering it in a healthy coat of bread crumbs. He proceeded to fry the fish for a few minutes, before drying them off of any excess oil. He prepared some rice by boiling it in a pot, then proceeded to simmer it, so that it would come out as a nice fluffy texture. Emil had found some okonomiyaki sauce that would be good for the fish. Now, the tea and tea cakes. He only made simple, sweet, fruit tea cakes, in various shapes, such as flowers, moons, butterflies, and other things. When he was boiling the water for green tea, his hand slipped, as he touched the hot kettle, as he yelled loudly in pain. Marta quickly ran in, scared of why Emil screamed like that.

"Emil! What's wrong?! What happened, did Zelos or Sheena find any of the stuff we're working on?!" 

Emil shook his head, as he held up his red, swollen hand. Marta looked around the house frantically, as she blew on it, wrapping some bandages over it. Marta took over for Emil, by finishing the tea, and arranging the food. They put everything in the room, as now, it seemed simple, yet classy. All that was left, is to get Zelos and Sheena in here.

"All right Marta, we got everything prepared, but how are you going to convince Sheena to come on this date?" 

Marta gave a sly smile, as she looked at Emil, mimicking a sarcastic sweet tone of voice.

"Oh, don't worry Emil. I'll think of something~" 

She said sweetly, as she skipped outside, wandering around town. Marta eventually found Zelos talking with some ladies, as she dragged him away, a sweet smile on her face.

"Zelos, good news! Sheena has accepted your date to join Meltokio and Mizuho! I'll take you to where you should be."

Zelos face practically lightened up at the fact Sheena finally gave in to the womanizer, Zelos. He happily followed Marta into the room with the food, as he sat anxiously, waiting for Sheena to appear at any time. Marta then walked up to Emil, dragging him outside.

"Emil, I'm going to help you out for this one. Follow me, we need to find Sheena."

Emil and Marta searched the village for Sheena, when they found her, looking at a few weapons, looking at each weapon carefully, to see if it was good. Just then, Emil and Marta had grabbed Sheena, forcing her back to her home, Marta, with a fake panicking look on.

"SHEENA! YOUR HOME IS INFESTED WITH RATS, GO KILL THEM ALL! HURRY, HURRY!" 

Sheena just looked at Marta horrified, as she tried to struggle against them.

"R-RATS?! I CAN'T DEAL WITH RATS, HEY STOP PUSHING ME! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE IF THERE ARE RATS!" 

Emil and Marta had finally gotten Sheena in the room with Zelos, as they quickly barricaded the door with anything possible. When Sheena saw him, she panicked even worse, as she hit the door, hard.

"I TAKE IT BACK! PUT ME WITH THE RATS, JUST ANYWHERE! DON'T TRAP ME IN HERE! HEY, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD! JUST YOU WAIT!" 

Emil and Marta brought up some chairs while they heard Sheena yell in protest about being in the same room with Zelos, as Marta walked up to the door.

"Once I hear the banging stop, and hear that you two have made up, then we'll let you out. Oh, and once Meltokio and Mizuho are in a treaty." 

Marta said, as she sat back down in her seat. Sheena sighed, as she just sat on the pillow, pouting about the whole thing, Zelos just smiling at her. Sheena eventually made slight eye contact a Zelos, as she pouted even more.

"What are YOU so happy about Zelos? We're trapped in here, when I don't even want to be here. And I don't intend on making up with you."

Zelos just smirked, as he began to dig into the food, enjoying every bite of the fish and rice.

"Hey, this food is pretty good! Sheena, are you sure your not going to eat yours? It'll be a waste if it got cold." 

Sheena wasn't in any position to forgive this man for ruining their relationship, so she might as well ask why he did that to her when they tried to go out.

"Zelos, I want answers. Back in the academy, why would you always flirt with other girls?! Do you know how that effected ME? I thought you were an OK guy. Now I just want you out."

Zelos had stopped eating for a bit, as he put down his food, smiling at Sheena.

"Sheena, how many dates did we exactly GO on while we were dating anyways?" 

Sheena just looked at Zelos for a little bit, asking why he would bring something like that up? She put a hand on her chin, as she looked at him.

"Well…there was that one time…and…then we…and…all right we barely went on any dates, but what does that have to do with anything anyways?!" 

Zelos sighed, as he looked at Sheena, trying out one of the tea cakes.

"That's why I flirted with other girls. During the academy, you were always so busy with being so good at fighting, you barely had any time to go out with me. I was just trying to get your attention, can you really blame me? I felt hurt we couldn't go out more. But wow, these little tea cakes are really good!" 

Sheena just ended up blushing, as she looked away from Zelos. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She barely spent any time with him, and all this time, she got mad over nothing. After Zelos finished all of the food, he drank some of the tea available to them.

"I'll support Mizuho. The only reason I asked for this date was that I hoped I could explain why our relationship went sour. I don't see us getting back together, because we both have our own countries to watch over, but hey, if your willing to talk to me, that's fine." 

Sheena turned around, as she gave a light smile towards Zelos, sitting down, eating some of her food.

"All right. We'll sign the treaty, finish our dinner, then break out of here and kill Marta and Emil."

Zelos smiled back, as he knocked on the door, signalling Marta and Emil.

"Hey guys! Me and Sheena have made up. But now, we're going to break out, and kill you two, so you better run."

Hearing this, Marta was extremely happy, but Emil was in fear, as he dragged Marta out of there. While running, Marta smiled at Emil, giving two thumbs up.

"OUR PLAN WAS A SUCCESS! NOW RUN EMIL!" 

She yelled out, as Sheena and Zelos ran after them, weapons in their hand. Well, all things turned out all right. Meltokio and Mizuho were signed in a treaty, and supported each other, and Sheena and Zelos had made up. But the adventures in Mizuho don't stop there. As the training continues, things will get heated up.

---------------------------------------------------

**Me: I didn't like this chapter that much -.-**

**Zelos: Well, its all based on the fan's opinion. So read and review.**

**Me: And sorry about the late chapter up, I'm just really lazy. I'll try to update maybe once or twice a week, earlier if possible. Sorry for the wait though. But really, I didn't like how this chapter came out **

**Zelos: Oh well, still got next chapter. So what's going to happen anyways?**

**Me: Emil suffers more from training, and some more fun stuff. **


	9. Training and Princess, No Where

Me: Christ on a stick how long has it been since I've updated?

Marta: I think about a month or something.

Me: Damn. Well. I still have crap to do at school, so…Yeah.

Marta: Is there any other way to contact you besides fan ?

Me: Yes. Yes there is. Go to my profile page and there will be an alternative way to talk to me. Now lets get this started

Marta: DarknexHero does not own any copy rights to Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. You forgot that

Me: Crap.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9. Training and Princess, No Where.**

**Five days since Marta and Emil had arrived in Mizuho. Days on end of painful, horrific training that no man could ever imagine except for the writer. It was so unbearably painful for Emil to endure all this, but he had to. After all, the dude was a knight, he could have gotten through so much worse. Besides, after getting nearly killed by Zelos and Sheena for locking them in a room, he built up some endurance. Anyways, after the afternoon training, Emil had fallen to the ground, a disappointed look on Sheena's face.**

"**Emil…You've literally made NO progress in learning a Mystic Arte…Why is this so hard for you? The stuff I'm putting you through is a billion times easier then the stuff **_**I **_**had to go through to learn a Mystic Arte. What's wrong?" **

**Emil was panting heavily, his clothes nearly destroyed, his face covered in sweat, blood, and maybe a few tears, as he was on the floor, sprawled all over. He forced himself to look back up at Sheena, as he coughed a bit.**

"**I…don't know…but this training…its excruciating…can…we please….take a break…?"**

**Sheena simply sighed, as she walked away, leaving Marta to run right to Emil's side, trying to help him out, as she helped dragged him inside. They talked over some tea, as Marta sighed, looking at Emil.**

"**Emil, its so hard to look at you go through all this. You don't have to learn this Mystic whatever anymore! Lets just go back home to daddy…you're strong enough already, you don't need to get any stronger! Come on, lets go Emil…" **

**Emil did his best to pick up the tea, only to drop the cup by accident, as he sighed, looking at Marta.**

"**It's a knight's job to protect his or her superiors. If I don't get stronger, then I wont be able to protect you Marta." He said with a smile, as Marta felt a light blush coming up. She quickly shook away the blush, as she looked down.**

"**W-well…all right Emil…but try not to push yourself too far, all right? After all, what's the point of having a knight if he can't even move?" **

**Emil managed to regain some of his strength, as he poured himself a new cup of tea, drinking it.**

"**Well…even if I don't learn a Mystic Arte, there's still always the fact that I HAVE gotten a bit stronger thanks to Sheena's training. Just look!"**

**Emil immediately lifted up an arm, as he flexed it a bit. There definitely was some muscle on it, as Marta blushed madly, looking at his…guns. Just then, Sheena came through the door, as she looked at Emil flexing, as she rolled her eyes.**

"**Emil, I know guys who are more buff then you, so don't you go and try to impress Marta, got that?"**

**Emil immediately put down his arm after hearing Sheena say that, as be blushed a bit, looking down, scratching the back of his head. He laughed a bit nervously, as Sheena walked up to him.**

"**All right, break's over. You have to learn this Mystic Arte. Besides, the festival is in two days! And I don't want to miss it, having to train you! I just can't feel right if I celebrate, knowing that you're relaxing, when you should be TRAINING!" **

**Sheena turned from a good friend, to a harsh, fighting instructor, as she dragged Emil out to train again. Emil immediately mouthed the words help me to Marta, as she ended up sighing a bit, looking at him. She got up to walk out to watch them as usual. Eventually, dinner time rolled around. Sheena, Marta, and Emil had all eaten together. By now, Zelos should have arrived back in Meltokio. After all three of them had finished eating, Sheena stood up, as she dragged Emil outside again. Marta, seeing how late it was, decided to go to sleep. When she arrived in her room, there was a second shadow in her room. Meanwhile, Emil's late night training still didn't give him the progress he wanted, as Sheena sighed.**

"**All right, there's definitely something wrong. We've trained for so long, and yet there's been no progress or outcome of a Mystic Arte. Emil, there is something you're probably hiding from me, if not, then I'm stumped. Though I have to admit, this training IS pretty good for you. After all, you do look more stronger then when you came INTO Mizuho."**

**Emil, not resting on his sword, panted as he looked at Sheena, with sweat all over his face, as he tried to wipe it out of his eyes. **

"**Well…its getting really late…and we still have one more day before the festival anyways…so we might as well just take a break…besides…if we train anymore…I don't think I'll able to move my legs or arms…"**

**Sheena looked into the sky, to see that the moon was out pretty far, as she yawned a bit, rubbing her eyes.**

"**All right, fine. We'll call it a night. But tomorrow, we're waking up earlier to train."**

**When Emil got back into his room, he didn't see Marta for some odd reason. Weird. He was about to go into the washroom, when he could hear running water.**

"**Hey Sheena, how many bathrooms does this house have?"**

**Sheena was washing her face, as she looked at Emil confused.**

"**Just this one, why?"**

**Emil immediately panicked, as he ran to Sheena.**

"**THEN WHERE'S MARTA?! SHE'S NOT IN THE ROOM!" **

**Sheena immediately pulled away from Emil as she turned off the tap, looking at him.**

"**Calm down Emil! We'll find her! Don't worry! Lets go into your room and see what we can look up." **

**Sheena and Emil both went back into the room, to see if they could find anything in the case of Marta's disappearance. All of her clothes were still here, pretty much everything. Well, everything that is besides Marta. Emil was going to pass out eventually because of all this. He was supposed to make sure stuff like this WOULDN'T happen, but he let it happen. Sulking, he sat down on the pillow, only to stand back up in pain, as he rubbed his bottom.**

"**Ow! There's something under the pi-WAIT!" **

**Emil immediately threw off the pillow, as he found a kunai under his pillow, and wrapped around it, a note, with the following.**

_**We have captured the dear princess of Luin. She is in our hands now, so do as we say, and maybe she wont get hurt. We want a signed note from the king of Luin himself to hand all over all power to the people of Mizuho. You have only twelve hours to do this. Every hour after the dead line, we cut off a part of the princess. Maybe we'll start off with her fingers, maybe her toes, maybe her ears, who knows? Don't even try to find us without the note. If you try to attack, we'll just kill her immediately. And to make sure you know we have her, we left a little present.**_

**Emil immediately threw away the note, as he went for his sword, going out the door, only to have Sheena stop him.**

"**Emil! Think, you read the letter! If we try a frontal attack, they'll just end up killing Marta!"**

**Emil immediately threw away Sheena's arm, as he looked at her angrily.**

"**Then what am I supposed to do?! They have Marta! It was my responsibility to make sure something like this wouldn't happen, and it did! Now what'll I do?"**

**Sheena, out of anger due to Emil's stupidity, punched him in the face, which sent him to the ground, as she picked him up by the collar.**

"**DON'T TRY TO DO THIS BY YOURSELF! LET ME HELP, MARTA IS MY FRIEND TOO! Now, we have to think. We can't just ask the king to sign over all his power. Even if the king DID agree to it, it takes at least seven hours to travel back to Luin. Wait! The teleportation scrolls!" **

**Sheena immediately ran into her room, horrified to see that every single one of her scrolls, whether it be teleportation or otherwise were ripped up and destroyed. She gritted her teeth in anger, as she went back to Emil.**

"**All right Emil. We'll need to plan something out. Though the village is small, it'll take us a while to track the place where they have Marta. They might have powers that can hide its location to the point where maybe I wont be able to find it." **

**Time was their worst enemy now, as they had to plan something. Either they would save Marta, or she would perish.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Marta: I GET KIDNAPPED?!**

**Me: Yeppers :3**

**Marta: But…I make it out OK, right?**

**Me: Well…if the fans want you to :3...**

**Marta: IF I DON'T GET SAVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I AM GOING TO ANNIHALATE YOU ALL! D:**

**Me: Yeah well, read and review, and unfortunately, because Sheena is busy plotting with Emil, 1000 reviews only gets Marta to take off her top _**

**Marta: I DID NOT AGREE TO THAT!**


	10. And Mizuho Comes to an End

**Me: All right, if you've seen my profile, my labtop is busted, so I'm now using my mom's labtop. I am super sorry for the delays guys, but I promise, during summer, I'll try and update as much as possible :I**

**Marta: Um. Wow. I have nothing to say to that. Oh! This is also chapter 10! You've made it to your first 10 chapters!**

**Me: Hey! You're right! I would like to give a thanks for all of the support I've gotten so far on my fan fiction. It really makes me feel loved that you guys have been reading. Also, a shout out to Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. He's been my first fan, and has stayed loyal. Thanks dude! **

**Marta: *Reads comments* Aha! Someone else thinks you're a pervert and evil!**

**Me: *Monocle fall* Well! You have not seen what's in store for later. And so I'm a pervert, so what. The 1000 review things is my edge :3 Its my trademark, so too bad. And believe me, once things get heated up, I will do some insane stuff. Anyways, once again I apologize for the long delayed wait. Also, sorry for the really long A/N, but this is my 10****th**** chapter, so I wanted to celebrate. You guys understand, right? Right? Right, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**--------------------------------**

Chapter 10: And Mizuho comes to an end.

That night, Emil literally could not stop freaking out. Marta had been kidnapped, and Emil could not think straight from all the pressure. That, and Sheena had beaten his head in a good few times to try and calm him down, which probably made him much worse. Emil, in his hand, held onto the note that was attached to the shuriken under Marta's pillow. Along with it, there was one of her flower hair clips. //A/N: I forgot to include the flower hair clip in Chapter 9. Gomen// Emil simply sighed, as Sheena gave a concerned look.

"All right Emil, time is of the essence right now. We can't afford to waste anymore time here, we have to think up a plan, and fast! But this is going to be difficult."

Emil ended up grabbing his head, as he simply punched the floor hard, until his knuckles began to bleed a bit.

"I feel so pathetic right now. I was supposed to protect Marta, but I got so hell bent on learning a Mystic Arte to protect her, I ended up doing the opposite! I ended up failing her."

With that, Sheena gave another slap towards Emil's face, but her eyes were slightly wet with tears, as she looked at him.

"Don't you think I feel guilty too?! I'm the one who forced you to train all that time. If I had just let up a bit on you, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Emil shook his head, as rubbed his now sore, and red cheek.

"Its not your fault. I wanted to learn that technique in the sake of protecting Marta from all harm. Now I can't even do it, and I lost her. But I'm going to save her! That's a promise!"

Sheena wiped her eyes, as she nodded, giving a determined look towards Emil.

"All right, I have an idea. It may be crazy, but there's a possibility it'll work. But there's one thing I need you to do."

Sheena went into a back room, where she pulled out a very large, and heavy looking barrel. She quickly busted the thing open, as she held in her hands, black powder, as she smirked. Emil sweat dropped, looking at the side of the barrel, and what it said. He couldn't exactly read it, due to it being in a different language, but he could pretty much determine what it was.

Meanwhile, at the hide out of the kidnappers.

In a dark room, Marta was tied to a chair quite firmly, as her dress was slightly torn, and was covered in dirt. She was missing one of her hair clips, as she began to tear up a bit.

"Emil…please help me…"

Just then, one of the kidnappers gave an evil smirk, as he looked at Marta, tilting her chin up to meet him at eye level.

"Hey boss. She's a cute one! Is it all right if I have a bit of fun with her before we kill her? Such a waste to just do her off without getting something in return."

The boss of the operations, wearing a very dark robe, turned his head, as he gave a disgusted look.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It doesn't really make a difference whether you do so or not, but for Martel's sake, I'm in the room as well. It doesn't matter anyways. Once we get the deed to Luin, we'll just end up killing Sheena."

Marta looked in shock and horror at the fact the man was going to betray Sheena and end up killing her, despite the fact she'd completely hand over Luin to them. In a fit of shock and almost rage, she blurted out.

"SHE'S GIVING YOU MY LAND, YOU DON'T NEED TO KILL HER!"

A kunai was thrown at Marta, lightly cutting her face, as she looked in fear at it. The blood trickled down her cheek, as the man gave her a dark look.

"Look at the position your in right now, and consider keeping your mouth quiet. If you so even tell Sheena about this, then we'll have no choice but to kill you."

Approximately two hours later…

They hadn't chopped anything off Marta yet, due to the fact the man had decided to leave her be until then, just for the sake of trust. Just then, a what seemed to be bomb of purple smoke appeared in front of the man, as Sheena stood in front of him.

"A note that only a summoner could read. It was extremely difficult to create, but it would guarantee no one would know about this. Now, the deed?"

Sheena brought out a sort of tattered looking piece of paper, as she held it out. At the last moment, she pulled it back.

"Why go through with this? Why do you want the deed to Luin?"

The man smirked, as he chuckled, looking towards Sheena.

"Its simple. Because Mizuho NEEDS power. We're picked on by other countries. We don't have anything. If we can control the major kingdoms, Mizuho will never have to worry about wars or anything! We'd dominate!"

"I'm not going to let that happen!"

Just then, Sheena threw the rolled up tattered piece of paper towards Marta's direction. Just then, the paper had transformed into Emil, as the man near Marta nearly panicked. However, Emil just went right through him, as he then realized.

"It was only a shadow clone! But then-GAH!"

Suddenly, the REAL Emil fell from the top of the building, and onto the man, as he quickly untied Marta. Marta immediately threw her arms around him, tears in her eyes. Emil blushed a bit at this, but hugged her back, as he looked at her.

"Get out of here, now! I can handle them!"

Marta nodded, as Emil made a path for Marta, cutting away at miscellaneous guards there for Marta to run past. Suddenly, all that was left was Emil and the last standing man. Behind him were a running Marta and Sheena, as Emil stood in his way.

"If you want those two, you'll have to get past me first!"

The man smirked, as he looked towards Emil.

"Very well. Then in all fun and good, I'll introduce myself. Just call me Mukuro." //A.N: A cookie to who ever gets that reference//

Emil just took his stance ready, his sword in hand.

"Emil Castagnier, a knight sent to protect Lady Marta from any and all harm, and I just plan on doing that!"

Mukuro nodded, as he drew out a large trident looking weapon, aiming it at Emil, as Sheena and Marta ran off.

"Very well. I'll remember that name when I dig your grave!"

And with that, the two warriors clashed weapons, while Sheena and Marta made their get away. About 20-25 minutes later, Sheena and Marta had arrived just outside Sheena's home, out of breath, and looking exhausted and tired. Marta looked behind her, to see if Emil was around. She really began to worry.

"What happened to Emil?! Is he still fighting?! I hope he's all right…"

Just then, in the distance was a shadow of a man, as Sheena looked ahead. For a moment, she felt happy, tapping Marta's shoulder.

"Marta, look! Its-"

Her happiness soon faded, as she found it was Mukuro, and in one hand, held the unconscious Emil, bloody and battered. Mukuro threw him aside hard against a fence, as Marta looked at the scene in complete and utter horror.

"Emil! What did you do to him?!"

Mukuro simply smirked, as he looked at the princess and the leader.

"I defeated him in a fight, what else? Well, now that he's out of the way, I should probably dispose of the two pieces of trash before me. I guess I'll start with our oh so wonderful leader, who apparently doesn't care for the safety of her people."

Sheena quickly got out two talisman cards to try and fight him off, but Mukuro disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind her, he cut her back very badly with his trident. Sheena's eyes were wide with shock, as she coughed up blood, Marta nearly passing out from seeing this sight.

"Really now. Is that the best you can do? I should have just disposed of you earlier. Once I become the new leader, I'll make Mizuho the strongest country ever. The world will fear our name, and it'll be all thanks to me. Now for the princess."

Mukuro slowly walked up to Marta, as Marta picked up some rocks, trying to throw them at him. Mukuro simply continued to walk in front of her, until he brought a hand up to her neck, lifting her in the air. Marta gasped for air, as she tried to claw her way out of his grasp, as Mukuro chuckled.

"Really, its no use struggling, you're better off dead anyways."

Just then, Mukuro felt something on his leg, as he saw that it was Emil, grabbing hold of him, in attempts to try and save Marta.

"Let…her go! I…wont let you hurt her…"

He said weakly, as Mukuro just looked at the pathetic sight. He immediately raised his foot, and stomped hard on Emil's head, forcing his face in the dirt, as he laughed.

"Really, do you think you can defeat me? My men have been monitoring you with Sheena, and we've noticed that you've been trying to learn a Mystic Arte!"

He then gave a powerful kick to Emil's face, sending him flying, as he continued to laugh.

"A Mystic Arte can't simply be LEARNED! You have to have power in order to achieve it! Any great amount of power needs you to be strong! And look at you. You can barely stand up on your own, what makes you think you can defe-"

Just then, Emil forced himself up. His face was a bit swollen from the kick, as he had to use his sword to balance himself up. He coughed up blood and dirt, as Marta shut her eyes, trying not to see Emil in this state.

"You're wrong. A Mystic Arte isn't all strength. And I'll prove that to you right now!"

Mukuro began to chuckle, which then erupted into laughter. He laughed hard, as he continued to squeeze on Marta's fragile neck.

"YOU?! PROVE ME WRONG?! I'D LIKE TO SEE IT. COME ON BOY, SHOW ME THIS SO CALLED MYSTIC ARTE YOU'RE SO PROUD OF!"

Emil slowly lifted his sword up, as his balance was extremely wobbly. His vision was really fuzzy, and it was so hard to aim for him, but he had to. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded him lightly, as he breathed heavily. His body couldn't take it, but he had to do this. He closed his eyes tightly, and rested his mind, thinking to himself.

_Come on Emil, you have to do this! Marta is in danger! You have to protect her! You have to win, you have to win!_

Just then, the aura around Emil intensified, as Mukuro looked at this scene. Throwing Marta aside for now, he took out his trident, as he looked at Emil with a hard look. Seeing this, Sheena noticed Mukuro was right in front of her home. Sighing, she looked at Emil.

"Emil! If my house is destroyed in the process, at least beat him first!"

She said, trying to pull herself back up from Mukuro's first attack. Hearing Sheena, Emil nodded, as the aura around him did nothing but grow even bigger. Mukuro, seeing this, was actually a bit wide eyed, seeing this spectacle. Just then, the aura began to wrap itself around Emi's sword. Emil, in one powerful swing, sent all the built up Aura towards Mukuro's direction, but for a split second, his eyes turned red. Seeing his eyes, Sheena immediately panicked slightly, recognizing this Mystic Arte. As the Aura began to hit Mukuro, he did his best to block against it, only to have his trident shatter, and have about half of Sheena's home obliterated in the process. Mukuro now laid on the floor, in even worse of a mess then Emil, but he smiled and laughed. Emil inched his way closer to Mukuro, as Mukuro laughed.

"Well well. Looks like you proved me wrong. Oh well, this is the end of me. Enjoy the festival…_Lord Ratatosk…"_

Emil looked confused at Mukuro, who eventually closed his eyes into an eternal slumber. Lord Ratatosk? Who was that, but mainly, Marta and Sheena both looked at Emil in shock. As well as about 50 villagers who had seen the fight go on. Soon, people had thrown Emil in the air in joy, seeing such a bold fight, as Sheena just stared, horrified.

_Ratatosk? What's going on…?_

The next morning, Emil looked almost like a mummy, covered in bandages, while everyone helped rebuild Sheena's destroyed house. At this point, Emil's entire torso was covered in bandages, his arms, and his face had a few bandages on them too, but Marta insisted on more.

"I'm just afraid of the bandages falling off! Let me put on more, just to be safe!"

Emil laughed nervously, as he tried to stop Marta.

"Marta, its fine! Anymore and I'll look like a mummy! Besides, tonight's the festival, right Sheena? Sheena?"

Sheena was in deep thought about what she saw last night, as she over heard Emil. Snapping out of it, she smiled and nodded.

"Ah, yeah. Its gonna be a real blast tonight! Let me get ready first, then we'll meet at the festival."

Sheena went into the remains of her room, as she picked up a small book. Looking at it for a few minutes, she threw it aside, and released her pony tail into its natural long haired form. Coming back out with Marta and Emil's kimono's, she smiled, as she looked at them.

"All right, tonight, we party! Because we have a second reason to celebrate. Emil, I'm sure you'll like it."

Emil was a bit curious as to why, when the night time eventually rolled in. There was a new monument in the village, as a large sheet covered it. It was removed to show a gigantic statue of Marta and Emil together, as Emil just looked at it in shock, while Marta's eyes brightened at it.

"Oh my goodness, its amazing!"

That night, the partying went on with every single person in the village, with Emil, Marta, and Sheena enjoying their selves. During a night of dancing, Sheena got out a talisman, as she tapped Emil's shoulder.

"HEY EMIL! THANKS FOR HELPING ME OUT! AFTER SEEING YOU PULL OFF SUCH A MYSTIC ARTE, I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING! IT'S A SPECIAL TALISMAN! IF YOU EVER NEED ME, WRITE MY NAME ON IT, AND I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

Emil could barely hear her due to the celebrations going on, but he managed to make most of it out, as he put it away for later. Sheena smiled, before going back to the dancing, lost in her thoughts.

_Hopefully, I can help out before something bad happens…_

After the celebrations, Marta and Emil were sent on their way back to Luin. With a new power in Emil's hands, what new tales would unfold for our knight? But until then.

MIZUHO - THE FIRST ARC, IS FINISHED!

_Mizuho - End_

------------------------------------------------

**Me: What a way to end it 3**

**Marta: That was an amazing chapter, I wont lie**

**Me: I know, and the 10****th**** chapter too is where the fun happens. Anyways, I'm so sorry for the delay, I PROMISE I'll update more often. Or at least try =w=**

**Emil: Well, you should I guess**

**Me: Anyways, there's gonna be a few more arcs I have planned, and they're all going to be amazing. Believe me. Anyways, thanks for reading up to this point, I love you all 3**


	11. Be My Teacher

_**Me: Wow, I'm lazy as hell XD**_

_**Marta: I can see that ._. Its been almost a month since you updated, what are you doing?!**_

_**Me: BLAME PERSONA 4 GREATLY :U**_

_**Marta: Per…sona?**_

_**Me: Yes. Anywaysh, I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO TALES OF SYMPHONIA DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD :D**_

_**Marta: Yeah good for you. **_

_**Me: PERSONA! *Persona's Marta* That and I'm plain lazy. I'm TRYING to update as much as I can :I**_

_**------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 11. Be My Teacher_

_After gruesome walking back to Luin, Emil and Marta had finally arrived back home. They were greeted by a very happy Brute, but the first thing on Brute's list, freak out about how badly wounded Emil was, and question just what had happened._

"_Emil?! My word boy, what happened to you?! You look terrible, just what happened during that trip?! Marta, are you hurt by any chance?! Cuts, bruises, do you have any of those?!"_

_Brute began to search Marta for any sorts of damages, but Emil laughed nervously, as he scratched the back of his bandaged neck._

"_O-Oh, these, um…just…some training wounds, yeah! Th-the training was a bit difficult, but I learned the Mystic Arte! Right Marta?"_

_Marta had to try and get her dad off of her from inspecting her for any wounds. Really, all that was such a big deal was maybe her throat hurt a bit, and a cut cheek. There were mostly minor things, maybe a scratch or two there, a tiny bruise, but it wasn't too bad._

"_Y-Yeah! Just some training wounds! Me? Um…well…I tripped! Yeah! I was taking a walk and I tripped!" _

_Hearing this, Brute immediately turned to Emil, as he stared him down with an intense glare in his eye, as the FLAMES OF HATE surrounded his body._

"_AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HER?! Marta, if you're going to take a walk, at least have Emil escort you! Who knows what might've happened, what if you fell down a cliff?!" _

_Seeing the anger in Brute's eyes, and his over exaggeration of being a father, Emil sweat dropped, as he tried to calm him down._

"_I-I was training at the time, I must've missed her! I'm sorry!" He said as he freaked out a little bit. After a little more while of Brute inspecting the two for any sort of cuts or marks, he eventually let them be to do…whatever. _

_The next few days, Marta had been having night troubles, mostly calling for Emil or some other miscellaneous guard. Perhaps the whole…kidnapping issue messed with her mind and so she got a bit paranoid. She was up at the point where Brute was asking questions regarding her bad sleep issues. One day when she woke up, she looked out the window to see Emil's usual training time. She leaned against her window sill, her arms crossed and her chin resting on her arms, as she looked at him while yawning all the way. _

_Emil…he's so strong…he doesn't have to worry about being kidnapped…I wish I could protect myself too…_

_Marta thought to herself, as she sighed. Suddenly, her mind sparked an interest, as she immediately ran downstairs, and outside to go see Emil. Upon meeting him, she immediately asked him._

"_Teach me."_

_Emil just blinked at Marta a few times, before snapping back into reality and answering her. _

"_Um, I'm not a teacher though. I'm a knight. If you need a teacher, ask your father, I'm sure he'd be willing enough to-"_

"_Teach me to fight."_

_Upon hearing this, Emil began to freak out, as he flailed a bit looking at the princess._

"_Wh-What?! I-I can't do that! Brute would have my head, besides, you're a…you're…a…" Suddenly, a flame of rage surrounded Marta as she crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the ground._

"_I'm a what Emil…?" She asked in a scary tone of voice, as Emil sweat dropped, looking at her._

"_W-Well…I'm not sure if I should do this. I mean, you're just a princess. If I teach you how to fight, then you probably wouldn't need me, and I'd get sent back to some other kingdom."_

_Upon hearing this, Marta immediately had a shocked face on, as she began to flail similar to Emil._

"_D-Don't be silly! I just want to know some basic things! You'll always be the strongest here, just teach me how to wield a weapon! A sword, a lance, anything! What do you say, please?"_

_Marta immediately put on a begging face as Emil sighed, looking at her with his head down._

"_You wont leave me alone until I agree to this crazy scheme, wont you." Marta immediately had a sweet smile on as she nodded at him. Emil looked around, seeing if no one was around. _

"_All right Marta, follow me. I'll take you to the armoury." Emil began to walk through the castle with Marta by his side Metal Gear style, seeing if anyone was around any corners, or would ask what they were up to. Emil couldn't have that, but eventually, they reached their goal of the armoury. Upon opening a light, the entire room was filled with weapons and armour galore, as Marta looked at it all in awe. _

"_First off, we should find a weapon that best suits you. Some of these bigger weapons are for the knights who've trained mostly physically. We might want something light for you though."_

_Upon inspection, Emil looked at all the weapons, as he picked up a small light sword carefully, as he held it to Marta._

"_Here, try using this." Marta attempted to grab the sword and pick it up, but it was unbelievably heavy, she had almost dropped it on Emil's foot. Upon seeing this, Emil jumped back and looked at the sword in fear, as he laughed a bit nervously, looking at her._

"_N-Not everyone is good at swords…but don't worry, I'm sure that there are other weapons you could use! Lets keep looking!" _

_Over the next few hours, Emil had been picking up weapons for Marta, seeing which one would be the best one suited for her. Unfortunately…they were all busts. She tried a bow and arrow, he almost gets his eye shot out. She tries a whip, he gets whip lash. She tries steel toed boots…you don't want to know. After a while of pain, Emil had continued looking._

"_W-Well…maybe weapons aren't your forte…maybe we should look in armour! After all, a good offence starts with a good defence!" He said, as he picked up a beginner level knight's helmet. Upon putting it on Marta's head, she could barely keep her head up, as she flailed around, trying to get it off._

"_Ahhhhh! Emil, Emil, Emil! Get it off get it off!" The two were struggling as Emil finally pried the helmet off of her. Marta huffed at the helmet, as she tried to kick it, only have her foot hurt. Seeing Emil, Marta gave a sigh, as she sat down on a random box._

"_Emil, I'm sorry…you got so hurt today because of something I wanted to do…if you want to give up, I wouldn't blame you." _

_She said, as she leaned back against a near by shelf. Unfortunately, doing this shook a nearby mace, as it was now over Marta's head, ready to smash her open. Upon seeing this, Emil immediately reacted. _

"_Marta!" He called as his eyes flashed a red before turning back to green after the scene. Marta had gracefully moved out of the way, in a sort of dancing type of fashion, as Emil blinked, looking at her._

"_M-Marta…that was amazing…" He said as he stared at her for a second. Marta just looked at him a bit embarrassed. _

"_A-Ah, its just nothing! When I was young, daddy got me a dance instructor, so I can do all sorts of dances! Watch!" Just then, Marta gave Emil a mini performance of her dancing, as Emil looked at it in awe. Upon seeing this, something sparked Emil's mind. _

"_Marta! Meet me outside tonight!" Upon hearing this, Marta immediately felt flustered. Normally, girls would get this invitation if the guy wanted to propose their love to them. Did that mean Emil wanted to do so? In a state of panic, Marta immediately nodded. _

_Later that night, Marta waited outside hesitantly, wondering what Emil was going to tell her. She stood under the light of the moon and stars, having a faint pink in her face, thinking about how excited he was to explain it. Just then, her knight in purple silk had come by, with his hands behind his back, as he had a smile on his face. _

"_Marta, close your eyes, I have a surprise." _

_Marta blushed a bit more, hoping that the shroud of night could hide her blush. She immediately shut her eyes, waiting for something. Eventually, she could hear Emil's voice once again. "All right, open them!" _

_Marta immediately opened up her eyes to see Emil holding a pair of gloves, one with a small rod on top of the hand. Looking at it, she gently took it, looking at them. Emil smiled, as she looked at her. _

"_Go on Marta! Try them on!" Upon hearing this, Marta put on the gloves. Suddenly, two blades popped out from the metal rod on top of the gloves, as Marta was a bit surprised to see this. Emil smiled, seeing that it worked. _

"_All the weapons were too heavy for you to carry, so I did my best to try and make something light enough for you to use, but still durable and strong enough. After seeing your dancing, this could probably become really useful. So, do you like it?" _

_Really, it looked like a pretty cheaply made weapon. For one, the material of the glove wasn't that great, it was a simple thin leather, that looked sort of forced to try and make a glove. The metal used for the rod and blade was in pretty good condition, but there was a scratch or two, meaning it was probably recycled metal. It was cheap, but Marta gave Emil a warm smile. _

"_I love it Emil, thank you. Oh, its getting late. We should probably sleep! While no one's looking, we'll train all right? I can't wait!" _

_Hearing Marta's enthusiasm, Emil smiled and chuckled a bit, nodding his head. That night, Marta carefully took the spinner glove off and put it next to her on a desk next to her bed. She laid on her side, looking at it with full attention, before eventually falling asleep. However, during the night, the letter carrier brought over some news. Some…interesting news. _

_---------------------------------------------_

_**Me: That should hold you up for a little bit. But I'm not sure when I might make the next chapter.**_

_**Marta: How come? More laziness and school?**_

_**Me: Yes…but also, my grandma recently got a stroke, so my mom is in China looking after her**_

_**Marta: O-Oh…I'm so sorry to hear… ._.**_

_**Me: Its fine, but I'm kinda worried for her. But, enjoy and comment and rate please. **_


	12. The Cousin

**Me: *Head desk* BEFORE I START, HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED. DRAMA, SWINE FLU, MOM GETS SWINE FLU, MORE DRAMA. OK done :D**

**Marta: Is that really an excuse as to why you haven't updated?**

**Me: Not really, plus I was lazy. And adding the little bit during Emil and Mukuro's fight made me have to change some things, but I've got everything under control now! So don't worry. But once again, I'm still human, and I'm still lazy. ANYWAYS, Oh and for those who are curious, my grandma is doing fine right now, and to answer Kisdota's question, I just beat Shadow Teddie but I haven't touched Persona 4 in a while since I've been trying to find Tales of the Abyss.**

**Marta: Hey!**

**Me: I'M ONLY HUMAN. Anyways, I do not own any copyrights to Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of The New World. OK LETS START THIS. **

* * *

Chapter 12: The Cousin

Well, with Marta's new weapon in hand, and the agreement going on, Emil could _finally _teach Marta how to find and or fend for herself in case he was never there! The next morning, before anyone else could get up, Marta had sneaked off to Emil's room to wake him for early morning training! She tiptoed through the hollowed halls of the castle, finding the room in which her blond haired knight had slept. She slowly opened the door as it let out a tiny creak, seeing the boy rest in bed. She slowly made it over to him as she came over. She put her mouth close to his ear to whisper.

"Emil…wake up…I want to train early this morning!"

She said doing her best to keep in any excitement and or giddy sounds she would make. She would learn something cool, how could she not be excited? Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think about how exciting it was, because her voice had woken up the sleeping beast! Emil had accidentally grabbed Marta, pulling her into the bed with him, as he caught her in a tight hug, almost like a teddy bear hug. Now this was really awkward for Marta! She felt an immense pink rise in her face as she felt the warmth of Emil's body wrapped around her.

_Wh-What do I do?! He's hugging me in bed! This…this…this is so comfy…_

Marta thought to herself as she laid there in Emil's arms. She had to admit, although she did want to train, being in Emil's protective yet gentle grip was really comforting and soothing. Adding how warm he was, it was a really soothing feeling. She simply gave a small smile.

"Maybe…I'll rest like this for a minute or two…" She said with a tiny yawn, as she made herself comfortable, resting in Emil's arms.

Before Marta knew it, morning had come by, and the soldiers were already outside training and preparing. Brute had his breakfast placed in front of him, wondering why Marta was sleeping in so late. He knew that kids these days had habits of sleeping in late, but for the most part Marta would at least wake up for breakfast. He was about to go upstairs to check up on his daughter when suddenly a soldier came running in, out of breath and looking afraid.

"Y-Your majesty! Urgent news! Y-Your…your niece is coming! She's coming to the castle soon! She'll be here any moment!"

Upon hearing this, Brute immediately wondered what was the big deal about it all. His niece was an all right girl, why were the guards so scared of them? That's when the guard handed him a letter, as he read it over. Reading it, he let out a laugh, as he patted the soldier's back.

"Oh, so you're afraid of THAT huh? You're willing to fight in a war and yet my darling niece scares you!"

He continued to laugh heartedly as he walked away from the breakfast table, as the soldier looked over at him. He really was scared, were all the rumours true about the lord's niece? Suddenly he came back as the soldier looked at him.

"Your majesty, did you forget something?"

Brute immediately nodded seriously, as he walked past him. "Yes. I forgot to eat breakfast." And insert typical anime style fall from the guard here.

Once the news spread throughout the castle about the king's niece, all the soldiers were whispering about in fear. They were not ready for something like THIS to occur! Not ever! Suddenly, a loud knocking on the door could be heard, as Brute let out a laugh.

"Aha! That must be her, now men, stand at attention! This is my darling niece we're dealing with!"

Suddenly, the grand doors opened slowly, as the silhouette of some horrible beast could be seen on the ground. All the soldiers gulped as they looked at this shadow, but as they moved their heads upward, they saw…! A young blond haired girl! …How threatening. Upon seeing this girl, Brute ran up to her to welcome her, as he shook her hand.

"My darling niece, welcome, welcome! I did not know you were coming today, I would've set up more properly for your arrival. Is the letter true? Are you really here to assist my soldiers in their training?"

The girl let out a small laugh, as she cracked her flail on her hand.

"Of course uncle Brute~ And by the looks of it, they really could use the training. But don't worry, after my intensive training, they'll be the strongest bunch of men ever. Oh by the way, where's cousin Mart Mart and her new pet, I mean knight?"

NOW that she had mentioned it, Brute's interest was peaked. "Now that you mention it…Marta hasn't been up in a while now…Ah, since you wish to see her, why don't you go wake her up?"

Hearing this, the girl smiled brightly as she nodded. She went upstairs to all the bedrooms, as she peaked into each room one by one. However, she suddenly heard the sounds of…some kind of rustling and slight movement from one room, and breathing. Walking in, she saw her little cousin in the arms of a boy, as she smirked.

"Well well well, I would've never imagined cousin Mart Mart would be in the arms of a man. Kind of hard to believe, and yet at the same time, not that surprising."

Upon hearing this familiar voice, Marta's head immediately shot up as she escaped Emil's grip, wide eyed. "A-A-ALICE?!"

Upon hearing Marta scream and wake up, Emil woke up groggily as he rubbed his eyes, yawning and looking up.

"What's all the commotion abou…WH-WH-WHAT?! M-M-M-MARTA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Upon realizing that Emil was awake, and crap, noticed she was in his bed, Marta blushed and flailed.

"N-NO ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK EMIL! I-I MEAN, I WAS JUST COMING OVER TO WAKE YOU UP, A-AND THEN YOU SUDDENLY GRABBED ME AND-"

"Oh? So cousin Mart Mart is in the perverted type? I wonder how Uncle Brute would feel about this, knowing that her supposed knight was all over his precious little girl. I'm sure he'd ring your little neck and kick you out 3*"

(A/N: *When I use symbols like that, it means she's in a playful mood type ordeal. Like emphasis in a way and not breaking the 4th wall)

Hearing this little girl's…disturbing talk of language, Emil just stared wide eyed at her, wondering what sort of demonic things went through this cute little package's mind. Marta's eye twitched at Alice as she looked back at Emil with a sigh.

"Emil, this is my cousin Alice. She's what I consider the dark seed of the family. She puts on the sweet act for everyone but is unbelievably evil."

"Aw, Mart Mart, you hurt my feelings~ You know how sad that makes me, sometimes I get so upset I can't control what ever I do! I may kick and scream, or even break an arm or two."

Emil could already feel the dark tension between these two, as he sweat dropped, looking at them. He wanted to intervene, when suddenly the two of them were at it again.

"It depends Alice, can you even reach up to my arms with your scrawny body?"

"I don't need to, I could just snap your legs and reach up to your arms. Besides, its better being short then having a double wide bottom like yourself."

"Its better then having nothing, flatty!"

"Oho, says the walking talking ironing board herself?"

"S-Stop fighting you two!" Suddenly, Emil had stepped in forward to stop the two from quite possibly killing each other. Alice simply walked over to Emil, using her flail to tilt his head upwards, forcing him to meet her eye to eye.

"Now now, you may be Mart Mart's knight, but that privilege doesn't mean you can talk back to me. If anything, I should break your fingers one by one for even trying. Besides, I'm going to be staying here for quite a long while. So why don't you just do what you do best, and stay out of my way~"

And with that, Alice walked out, as Marta screamed, pulling at her hair. This was going to be long…

* * *

**Me: I totally didn't BS this chapter, I swear**

**Marta: It kinda sounds like you did though…**

**Me: WELL, THIS IS ALL PLANNED OK? I have some use for Alice later on. And it wont be pretty**

**Alice: Oh, do I get to hurt some people~**

**Me: It depends. If people keep commenting, rating, and being patient about my chapters, then sure!**

**Alice: Oh really~?! Then people, comment and rate. And be patient, then you get to see more of me~ Oh, I can't wait to begin breaking bones 3**

**Me: Yeah yeah, good for you. **


End file.
